I'll follow you !
by Bellarke-Always
Summary: Tout allait bien à la faculté des Grandes Branches. Jusqu'à ce qu'un élève ne décide de tuer tout ceux qui passaient par sa route. Clarke va alors trouver un allié en Bellamy Blake, l'imbécile mais néanmoins séduisant brun de sa classe. Les péripéties et l'adrénaline vont-elles les rapprocher plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient cru ? AU moderne.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous ! Je vous présente une toute nouvelle fiction que j'ai écris et que j'hésitais à publier, finalement Estellech m'a convaincue donc je l'a remercie grandement pour ça :) D'ailleurs petite pub pour ses fictions qui sont sublimes :D ! Alors voilà cette histoire m'est venue une nuit, paisiblement endormie et en me réveillant je ne pouvais plus m'ôter l'histoire de la tête alors je l'ai posé sur papier, enfin plutôt sur clavier, et Tadam la voici sous vos yeux !

J'ai voulu écrire sur eux sans pour autant reprendre le thème de l'apocalypse. Ne vous inquiétez pas quelques personnages seront quand même présent mais pas tous :D Je me suis surtout focalisée sur 6 d'entre eux ! Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, l'envie du moment je suppose.

J'espère que ça vous plaira. D'ailleurs n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais (ça aide toujours à progresser). Voilà voilà, je vous laisse donc avec le premier chapitre.

Pleins de bisous à vous et bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : C'est là que tout a commencé

Clarke venait tout juste de sortir son carnet quand elle entendit un grand bruit près d'elle. Adam, un mec qu'elle ne connaissait que de vue, venait de tomber au sol après un coup donné par Bellamy. Bellamy Blake, sûrement le garçon le plus égoïste sur Terre. Clarke ne pouvait le voir en peinture, il était tout simplement énervant et intraitable. Et s'il y avait bien quelque chose qui l'énervait encore plus c'était de le trouver plutôt charmant. Il faut dire ce qui est, Blake était vraiment impressionnant, tout en muscles, il était grand et avait une peau légèrement halée qui avait tendance à la faire craquer. Ses boucles brunes et ses tâches de rousseurs étaient vraiment à tomber. Il y avait des jours où la belle blonde ne voulait que l'étriper mais il y avait d'autres jours où elle avait envie de toucher sa peau et de mourir pour un regard. Et elle se détestait toujours pour avoir eu ce genre de pensées.

Adam était à terre et ne bougeait pas, attendant peut-être une deuxième raclée.

 **\- Comment as-tu put embrasser ma sœur, espèce d'enfoiré ?!**

 **\- Bell ! Y s'est rien passé j'te le jure.** Répondit-il vraiment pas sûr de lui.

Adam mentait, très mal, à Bellamy. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à le détester pour la protection qu'il avait envers sa sœur. Clarke n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un aimer autant que ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour Octavia, sa sœur plus jeune de cinq ans au physique ravageur. Il avait toujours tout fait pour elle et personne ne pouvait dire le contraire. Son activité favorite, à elle, s'était de faire enrager son frère. Clarke tenait ce genre d'information de Miller, qui était ami avec Bellamy et qui faisait théâtre avec elle. C'était un grand bavard qui adorait raconté les vices de ses potes…

Quelques personnes s'étaient regroupées autour d'eux pour voir ce qui allait se passer ensuite, mais rien n'eut le temps de se produire car le prof pénétra dans l'amphi et le cours commença. C'était l'un des cours le plus intéressant de la journée, du moins pour Clarke car elle avait souvent la sensation que personne n'écoutait un traître mot de ce que racontait Mr. Linger. Le cours d'aujourd'hui parlait du comportement animal lorsque l'on est entouré d'un groupe social et comment une quelconque personne peut devenir le leader de ce même groupe.

 _Tout à fait le groupe de Bellamy !_ Ce dit Clarke intérieurement.

Bellamy Blake adorait ce cours et il avait vraiment l'impression d'être le seul car tout le monde autour de lui ne prenait pas de note et jouait sur son portable ou sur internet. C'était désolant. Quand il voyait le prix des études il ne comprenait pas que des gens soient ici parce qu'ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire. Lui, bossait tous les jours dans un bar après les cours pour pouvoir payer les factures, les études et des extra pour Octavia. Il était bien le seul à se sentir responsable pour elle dans ce monde. Il divaguait et avait perdu le fil du cours.

 **\- Il peut arriver que lorsqu'un membre du groupe se sente délaissé par celui-ci il décide de lui-même de créer un nouveau groupe ou alors de tenir tête au leader présent et de s'engager dans un combat à mort, où le gagnant sera le nouveau « roi » du clan. Cet évènement est plutôt rare car très dangereux pour l'animal qui le fait. On peut le retranscrire dans notre monde comme une guerre entre deux personnes pour l'attention du cercle proche. C'est d'ailleurs souvent une cause et une conséquence des actes affligeants et horribles qui ont put être commit à Columbine ou dans tout autre lycée. C'est pour ça que vous ne devez jamais tourner le dos à qui que ce soit. Nous avons tous besoin les uns des autres et créer des tensions inutilement n'est vraiment pas intéressant. Surtout à votre âge les jeunes.**

Des rires se firent entendre dans la salle mais Bellamy ne trouvait pas cela très drôle. Il savait que ce genre de chose se produisait tous les ans et que personne ne faisait rien contre. On ne pouvait pas non plus dire qu'il était un exemple de maturité. Il n'avait que peu d'amis mais beaucoup de personnes le détestait à cause des ses actes et de sa manière d'être en générale. Ça ne l'étonnerait pas que quelqu'un essaye de prendre sa place.

Pour Clarke ce genre de cours finissait toujours beaucoup trop tôt. Et lorsque le prof annonça que c'était fini elle fut déçue. Il était en plein milieu d'une explication sur l'obtention du territoire et comment le garder, et c'était vraiment très intéressant. Elle voulu lui poser une question mais il y avait vraiment trop de monde qui attendait déjà. La prochaine fois peut-être.

Les élèves se retrouvèrent en même temps devant les portes et se fut vite les bouchons. Des fois Clarke avait vraiment l'impression d'être entourée d'animaux plutôt que d'hommes, à se pousser pour être le premier dehors à fumer sa clope de la matinée… Pour elle rien ne pressait. Un jeune bourru avança sans prêter attention au faite qu'il n'y avait déjà pas de place et lui fonça dessus, elle ferma les yeux en se disant que peut être la douleur serait moins forte. Elle attendit le choc frontal mais ne sentit rien. En ouvrant les yeux elle se rendit compte qu'elle était sur le côté. Des bras encerclaient sa taille.

 **\- Ça va ?**

Non mais pour qui est-ce qu'il se prend pour me… Bellamy Blake !

 **\- Heu… Oui.** Dit-elle dans un souffle. **Tu peux me lâcher je ne risque plus de me faire piétiner par un rhino.** Continua-t-elle en rigolant légèrement.

Ses bras quittèrent son corps et pourtant elle sentait encore quelques picotements là où il avait posé ses mains. Et voilà elle se détestait parce qu'elle était en train de fondre comme neige au soleil. Elle lui sourit un peu bêtement mais se ressaisit et s'éloigna un peu de lui et de son sourire, et de ses boucles brunes, et de ses bras musclés, et de…

 _Oh ! Du calme Clarke ! ON NE VEUT PAS DE LUI c'est clair ?_

Il fallait vraiment qu'elle commence à faire du yoga, ça pourrait la déstresser un peu. Bellamy ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux et semblait un peu inquiet.

 **\- T'es sûre que ça va, t'as l'air vraiment bizarre.**

 **\- Non c'est rien. Je suis encore surprise de voir que quelqu'un comme… qu'on ma rattraper**. Répondit-elle en bafouillant un peu sur les derniers mots.

Bellamy n'était pas bête et il avait vu qu'elle allait dire « quelqu'un comme toi ». Ce qui le blessa un peu sachant qu'il n'était pas si méchant que ça. C'était surtout son égo qui en avait prit un coup.

 **\- Pas de quoi,** dit-il en cachant ce qu'il pensait vraiment. **Je suis là pour ça non ?! Aider les jeunes filles en détresse comme toi. T'es une princesse finalement.** Son sourire s'agrandit après avoir dit ça. **Pas vrai,** _ **princesse**_ **!**

 **\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Je ne suis pas…**

Une détonation retentit puis ça ne s'arrêta plus. Clarke n'avait jamais entendu ce bruit dans la vraie vie mais elle crut reconnaître le bruit d'une détonation, d'une arme à feu ! Les hurlements se firent de plus en plus forts et lorsque Bellamy et elle se mirent à courir vers la sortie ce qu'ils virent les laissèrent pantois. Il y avait des corps partout, des élèves, qui étaient morts ou blessés. En se tournant, pour allez dans le jardin qui lui permettrait de sortir de cet enfer, Bellamy l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna dans l'autre sens, vers les amphis et vers les coups de feu.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il faut aller dans l'autre sens !** Lui cria-t-elle.

 **\- Non ! Crois moi il va revenir, on doit se cacher, c'est la seule solution !**

Elle ne répondit pas et se laissa entraîner. Bellamy ouvrit une porte à la volée et se glissa à l'intérieur, mais Clarke était plus lente et elle entraperçut Murphy, un élève qui avait une très mauvaise réputation, qui dealait et ne venait jamais en cours à cause des moqueries qu'il avait subi plus tôt dans l'année. Il avait une arme et tirait sur tout ce qui bougeait. Il l'a repéra vite et tira, elle ne sentit pourtant rien l'heurter mais elle tomba au sol. Et s'évanouie.

* * *

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Clarke et Bellamy ne sont pas sorti de l'auberge croyez-moi ! Qui, à votre avis, va faire partie de l'aventure durant les prochains chapitres ? Réponse dans le second chapitre. Qui devrait venir dans une semaine environ, peut-être plus tôt ! :)

Pleins de bisous et bonne fin de journée, d'après-midi ou de matinée (dépendant du moment où vous lisez ceci)

Klaroline


	2. Chapter 2

Holà tout le monde ! Comment vous allez bien sous cette chaleur écrasante ? Je sais pas chez vous mais chez moi il doit bien faire 45°C en plein soleil, mieux vaut ne pas sortir et rester sur l'ordi :) Je reviens comme promis avec la suite du premier chapitre qui vous a plu selon les commentaires.

Je tenais à vous remercier pour avoir mis ma fiction en "favourite" et en alert. Vous êtes des amours (même ceux qui ne l'ont pas fait et qui sont au rendez-vous aujourd'hui)

Au programme d'aujourd'hui plusieurs rencontre avec les autres personnages, une sortie et des kilomètres... Quelques intentions Bellarke (étant une très très grande fan de ce couple j'ai beaucoup de mal à l'écrire en mode Slow-burn, j'essaye mais je voudrais qu'ils se sautent dessus et que ça soit conclu quoi ;) Bref je vous laisse avec ce chapitre, qui n'est toujours pas très calme, promis le suivant le sera un peu plus :)

Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : La cachette !

Clarke était inconsciente depuis quelques minutes maintenant et Bellamy ne savait pas quoi faire, il n'avait jamais dû réveiller quelqu'un ou même essayer de la sauver. Quand O n'allait pas bien il l'emmenait chez le médecin ou aux urgences, il n'y faisait pas face seule. Mais là il n'y avait personne qui pourrait l'aider.

Il inspecta les recoins de la salle pour voir si quoique ce soit ne pouvait pas lui être utile. Et, parce qu'il venait d'arrêter de respirer quelques secondes il entendit des bruits sourds provenant du fond de la salle. Derrière des tables et des chaises.

 **\- Y'a quelqu'un ?** chuchota-t-il.

Pas de réponse. Il se leva et quitta la jeune blessée pour un temps. Il saisit un stylo en passant, qui pourrait faire mal si bien planté, et avança vers les tables qui faisaient du bruit. En s'approchant il vit également une faible lumière émané d'un coin et se retrouva face à face avec une fille et un garçon serré l'un contre l'autre. La fille tentait d'étouffer ses pleurs dans le pull du jeune homme qui écarquilla les yeux en le voyant. La fille redressa la tête. Il la connaissait...

 **\- Maya ? C'est ça non ?!** Demanda-t-il.

 **\- Oui. Hum… Tu es ?**

 **\- Bellamy, on avait langue étrangère ensemble au premier semestre. Je t'ai vu un jour quand le prof t'avait posé une question sur la culture saxonne.** Répondit-il en essayant d'y insuffler de la douceur.

Ils ne répondirent rien. Ne lui faisant pas vraiment confiance, surtout qu'il avait un crayon qu'il tenait comme un couteau. Il le lâcha dès qu'il vit leurs regards posé dessus.

 **\- Tu fais également de la médecine ?** demanda-t-il en relevant un sourcil.

Elle acquiesça. Et regarda son ami.

 **\- J'ai une amie qui est dans les vapes depuis quelques minutes, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire tu peux venir voir ?**

Elle se leva et l'accompagna, son copain se leva également.

 **\- Au faite moi c'est Jasper !** dit-il visiblement content de voir quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas sa mort.

Ils s'accroupirent autour de Clarke qui avait toujours les yeux fermés.

 **\- On fait médecine ensemble, c'est Clarke, sa mère est l'une des femmes les plus influentes dans cette profession et…**

 **\- Bébé. Vois plutôt si tu peux faire quelque chose, tu nous raconteras une autre fois la vie trépidante de sa mère hein ?!** Sourit Jasper.

Elle palpa délicatement son cou et sentit qu'elle avait toujours un pouls régulier, ce qui était bon signe. Elle la secoua légèrement puis plus vigoureusement. Elle lui mit finalement une claque.

 **\- T'es sérieuse là ?** S'insurgea Bellamy après qu'elle l'a fait.

 **\- Il faut la réveiller, c'est tout.** Répondit-elle le plus naturellement possible. **On ne pourra pas sortir d'ici s'il faut la porter.**

Clarke ouvrit les yeux et toussa légèrement. Elle regarda les gens autour d'elle et leurs sourit.

 **\- Salut Maya, Jasper ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?** Leur demanda-t-elle.

Elle était en vie et avait l'air d'aller bien, Bellamy fut instantanément soulagé. Elle se redressa, et fut prise de vertige.

Clarke ne savait pas vraiment où elle se trouvait, ça devait être la cachette qu'avait trouvé Bellamy pour eux. C'était plutôt incroyable qu'ils se retrouvent dans la même salle que deux de ses amis les plus proches. Elle sourit même si elle ne se sentait pas très bien. Une douleur lui irradiait la cuisse gauche. Mais elle se tût car elle ne voulait pas qu'ils se fassent du souci. Elle remarqua alors que les coups de feu n'avaient pas cessé et qu'ils faisaient presque parti du fond sonore. Comme une légère musique, qui la terrifiait.

 **\- Tu peux te lever ?** Lui demanda Bellamy.

Elle hocha la tête et ils se levèrent tous ensemble. Un vertige l'a prit mais elle réussi à agir comme si rien n'était. Elle avait peut-être un bleu ou un truc dans le genre. Ils commencèrent à courir et elle oublia la douleur pour un temps, l'adrénaline qui coulait à présent dans son sang lui permit de tenir pendant les quelques premières minutes où ils passèrent de salle en salle pour ne pas se faire repérer. Elle voyait qu'ils s'approchaient de plus en plus de l'entrée et elle pu même sentir l'air frais qui accompagnait la fin de journée de cette fin mars.

Les coups de feu cessèrent subitement, et le calme revint. Il était bien plus effrayant que n'importe quels bruits. Les quatre jeunes avaient l'impression de n'entendre que le sang qui se répandait des corps autour d'eux.

Maya trébucha sur un corps et hurla en tombant dessus. Jasper se jeta sur elle pour mettre sa main sur sa bouche, mais il était trop tard. Le son strident qu'elle avait produit s'en était déjà échappé. Et Murphy ne serait sûrement pas long à venir puisque les couloirs étaient maintenant déserts et silencieux. Ils entendirent des pas précipités venir d'une salle non loin d'eux. Sans avoir besoin de se concerter ils se mirent tous à courir vers un amphi de troisième année. Et se réfugièrent derrière le bureau qui les cacherait si quelqu'un ouvrait la porte. Chacun se recroquevilla autant qu'il le pu et cessa de respirer sans avoir besoin de communiquer quoique ce soit. Clarke avait l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine tellement qu'elle l'entendait battre. Il était impossible que Murphy ne l'entende pas également quand il rentrerait dans cette pièce. Car Clarke en était sûre Murphy allait les trouver et les tuer. Elle ferma les yeux. C'était l'un de ses derniers moments sur Terre…

Bellamy ne ce sentait pas très bien, il voulait paraître fort devant les autres mais il avait peur qu'à tout moment il ne craque et se mette à pleurer. Il ne pouvait par quitter Octavia, il ne la quittera pas, jamais. Ce n'était pas son heure, il en était sûr mais il était tout de même mort de peur. Il ferait tout pour protéger les autres mais partirait si ça dégénérait. Il devait absolument penser à sa sœur. Elle ne pourrait pas vivre sans lui, pas en restant avec sa mère qui ne s'occupait pas d'eux.

La porte s'entrouvrit en un grincement sinistre. Des pas se firent entendre et commencèrent à contourner le bureau.

 _Octavia._ Se lamenta Bellamy.

 _C'est la fin !_ Ce dit Clarke.

 _Je ne veux pas mourir ! Pas maintenant alors qu'on est enfin en couple avec Maya._ Pensa fortement Jasper.

Maya sourit à Jasper et il se dit que c'était la plus belle image qu'il aurait pu voir avant de mourir.

Une tête apparue sous le bureau, et ce ne fut pas Murphy que tout le monde vit mais Monty, le meilleur ami de Jasper et un ami commun à tous. Monty était le genre de personne qu'on ne pouvait pas détester, il était trop gentil, trop drôle et ne prenait rien au sérieux. Du moins en général.

 **\- Monty ?** Chuchota Jasper. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

Ils se firent un check silencieux.

 **\- Suivez-moi, j'ai trouvé un moyen de sortir sans se faire voir.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous à l'intérieur alors ?** Lui demanda Bellamy.

 **\- J'essaye de voir qui je peux aider.** **J'aimerais qu'on fasse la même chose pour moi.**

 **\- Compte sur moi mon pote !** Lui répondit Jasper.

Monty parti le premier et tout le monde le suivi dans les couloirs. Il rentra dans un nouvel amphi où une porte était ouverte.

 **\- Je crois que j'ai réussi à faire sortir pas mal de monde j'ai fait l'aller-retour au moins six fois.**

Monty voulut repartir mais Bellamy l'attrapa par le poignet.

 **\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'y retourner Monty je pense que les gens que tu n'as pas encore croisés sont morts.** Déclara Bellamy d'un ton sinistre.

L'air frais fit le plus grand bien à Clarke qui se senti de suite beaucoup mieux. Le soleil commençait sa lente descente. Mais pourtant elle ne réussi pas à l'apprécier comme elle l'aurait voulu. Tout lui paraissait bien plus fade que d'ordinaire. Elle dérapa sur une flaque de sang et Bellamy la rattrapa in extrémis. Les yeux remplit de larmes elle le remercia d'un triste sourire. Monty les regarda, et baissa la tête vers la flaque de sang qui avait créé un passage jusqu'à la route.

 **\- Certaines des personnes que j'ai ramenées n'étaient pas en très grande forme.** Se défendit-il. Comme si il le devait.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête et continuèrent à avancer. En approchant de la route ils virent des caméras et des reporters. Ce que craignait Clarke qui ne voulait absolument pas leur parler. Ce que comprit Maya dans la seconde.

 **\- Venez j'ai un passage qui nous mènera vers le bois à côté d'ici. Il n'est pas très grand mais après on déboule sur une rue avec des cafés et tout.** Dit-elle pleine de conviction.

 **\- Allons-y alors !** Répondit Clarke.

Maya les entraîna par un chemin que Bellamy n'aurait pas prit si personne ne lui avait dit. Il était sombre et barré par des branches et des buissons. La forêt s'étendait à l'infini à l'horizon. Il vit que Clarke avait un peu de mal à tenir le rythme mais elle ne laissait rien transparaître. Il s'approcha d'elle.

 **\- Ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air en grande forme.** Lui demanda-t-il.

 **\- Oui, je suis encore sous le choc je crois.** **Je… J'ai du sang sur les vêtements. Y'a du sang…**

Clarke s'arrêta et commença à frotter ses vêtements et ses mains. Des larmes glissèrent sur ses joues et bientôt elle n'arrivait plus à se retenir. Monty s'approcha d'elle et l'a prit dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire et se calma au contact de ses amis. Dix minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle ne pleurait plus tous repartir vers la forêt. Bellamy se tenait en fin de ligne et s'approcha à nouveau de Clarke qui marchait la tête basse. Il prit son poignet dans sa main qu'il retira de suite, choqué par la température de sa peau.

 **\- Tu es gelée ! Tu dois te couvrir.**

 **\- Je n'ai rien de plus à mettre, mon manteau à dû tombé quand on a couru.**

 **\- Prend le mien !**

Il lui tendit son manteau, et voyant qu'elle ne le prenait pas, il lui mit sur les épaules. Elle referma ses mains sur les pans de la veste en cuir de Bellamy et lui sourit. Son sourire avait l'air d'être vraiment sincère et venir du profond de son cœur.

Jasper et Maya qui marchait main dans la main n'avait pas manqué un seul moment de ce qui venait de se passer entre Bellamy et Clarke derrière eux. Maya lui sourit et il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

 **\- Ils sont ensembles avant la fin de la semaine !** Lui dit-il avec un sourire.

 **\- Pari tenu !** Répondit Jasper.

Après quelques heures ils sortirent de la forêt et débouchèrent sur une allée avec plusieurs magasins et boutiques. Il n'y avait personne dans les rues. Une clochette retentit et une femme sorti de sa maison.

* * *

Alors qu'avez-vous pensez de ce nouveau chapitre ? Oui certains avait deviné : Jasper et Monty seront de la partie mais il y aura aussi Maya du coup. Je troouve que Maya et Jasper ensemble sont trop mignons et je ne voyais pas comment ne pas les incorporer dans l'histoire. Pensez-vous que la femme va les accueillir ? Qu'elle sera gentille ? Ou au contraire qu'ils vont devoir fuir. En tout cas on peut dire qu'ils ont eu de la chance de s'en sortir vivant. Dans le prochain épisode vous saurez si Clarke est blessée ou pas... Et des informations sur la tuerie seront également donné.

Bonne fin de journée sous cette affreuse chaleur. On se retrouve la semaine prochaine si ça vous plaît toujours. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ce qui va, ne va pas... Etc.

Beusous tout chaud ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous ! Oui je sais ça fait deux semaines que vous attendez les nouveaux chapitres mais avec la "canicule" et les orages ma box internet n'a pas supporté et a rendu l'âme... Super ! Du coup plus d'internet depuis trois semaines (mais heureusement) elle est enfin revenue aujourd'hui. Ni une ni deux je saute sur l'ordinateur, j'Upload le chapitre 3 et je le publie. Je ne pourrais jamais assez m'excusez mais en même temps je ne pouvais rien y faire :( Enfin voilà. Je reviens donc aujourd'hui avec le troisième chapitre où un nouveau personnage : Madame Parin entre en scène. Elle ne restera pas longtemps mais croyez-moi elle va être utile. :D

Merci également pour les reviews et pour les gens qui m'ont mis en alert ou en favourite. Je vous aimes fort 3

Sur ce bon chapitre et on se retrouve en bas.

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Madame Parin

Une femme venait de sortir d'une maison, du moins c'est ce que pensa le groupe. Elle les regarda et eu l'air horrifié. Monty avait du sang un peu partout et les autres n'avaient pas meilleure mine.

 **\- Venez les enfants ! Je vais vous aider.** Dit-elle avec une extrême gentillesse.

Ils se regardèrent, ne sachant pas trop si c'était une bonne idée. Puis Clarke hocha la tête et ils s'avancèrent tous pour pénétrer dans la maison de la vieille dame.

Elle venait tout juste de fêter ses 67 ans. Cela faisait maintenant 28 ans que sa fille adorée avait disparu, 28 années qui furent dure à supporter pour madame Parin qui n'avait pas eu d'autre enfant et qui avait perdu son mari quelques années après le drame. De la compagnie ne pouvait pas lui faire trop de mal et puis ces jeunes avaient l'air totalement perdu et avaient besoin de son aide. Ce n'est sûrement pas dans ce quartier qu'ils trouveraient une âme charitable.

 **\- Que s'est-il passé pour que vous soyez dans un tel état ?** Demanda-t-elle à tout hasard.

 **\- Vous avez une télévision ?** Répondis plutôt Bellamy.

Madame Parin hocha la tête, bien sûr qu'elle avait une télé, il fallait bien qu'elle regarde « Les feux de l'amour ». La Une diffusait des images en boucle sur un incident, une tuerie survenue dans la faculté des Grandes Branches. Ce qui était à seulement quelques kilomètres de chez elle.

 **\- Vous y étiez ? Vous étiez dans cette faculté ?** S'affola-t-elle.

 **\- Oui.** Répondis tristement Jasper. **On y était et on a pu s'en sortir mais il reste des gens là-bas… Des amis, des…**

La vieille dame n'insista pas et apporta des verres et de l'eau pour tout le monde.

 **\- Vous avez peut être faim ?**

Ils répondirent tous par la négative. Clarke ne voyait vraiment pas comment elle aurait pu avaler quoique ce soit mais l'eau passa tout de même et elle dû avouer qu'elle se sentait mieux après ça. Ils étaient en vie et en sécurité. Murphy ne pourrait pas les atteindre. La télé continuait à montrer des images de jeunes sortant de la fac en hurlant, pleins de sang et certains marchant à peine. Puis l'image se coupa et une journaliste fit son apparition.

 **\- Pour l'instant nous ne pouvons vous communiquer le nombre de blessés ou même de corps à l'intérieur du bâtiment principal. Mais des sources nous on indiqués que les corps jonchaient le sol lorsqu'ils se sont enfuient. Le tireur, un certain John Murphy, aurait été insulté et maltraité durant le début de l'année, ce qui n'explique tout de même pas son geste, qui peut être jugée d'affreux.**

Il y eu une pause où d'autre images apparurent. On pouvait voir la police mais aussi les urgentistes s'occuper des cas les plus sérieux.

 **\- Je viens d'être informé que la police lui aurait tiré dessus mais qu'il aurait réussi à s'enfuir. Sans transition on nous a annoncé qu'une tente avait été érigée pour secourir les blessés et les aider jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent tous aller dans les hôpitaux les plus proches.** Continua la journaliste.

Le groupe se détourna de la télé quand les mêmes images revinrent.

 **\- Vous devriez vous nettoyer, j'ai une salle de bains en haut et en bas. Deux personnes peuvent prendre leurs douches maintenant et les autres suivront.** Proposa madame Parin. **Au faite je suis Gisèle.**

Jasper et Monty furent les premiers à y aller. En attendant Gisèle alla chercher des vêtements pour les autres. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls, ils purent parler plus librement.

 **\- Elle est vraiment adorable !** Commença Maya.

Clarke et Bellamy ne pouvait qu'approuver à cela. Qui pouvait recueillir des jeunes qui avaient l'air d'avoir fait un massacre. Les vêtements arrivèrent et malgré leurs protestations Gisèle parti en cuisine pour préparer un dîner pour le soir. Elle leur suggéra également d'appeler leurs parents pour leurs dire qu'ils allaient bien. Ce que tout le monde fit excepté Clarke. Maya vint la voir.

 **\- Tu n'appelles pas ta mère ?**

 **\- Elle ne remarquera que je ne suis pas là que dans 24 heures, j'ai le temps. Je ne vais pas l'inquiéter pour rien, si seulement ça l'inquiétait…**

Ce fut vite au tour de Clarke de prendre sa douche et quand elle entra dans la salle de bains celle-ci était déjà encombrée de vapeur, ce qui lui donna le sourire. Rien de mieux qu'une douche bien chaude. Elle se déshabilla en hâte et se pencha vers sa jambe lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle était couverte de sang. Ce n'était pas sa jambe qui saignait mais sa cuisse. Elle n'avait pas remarqué la douleur à cause de toute l'action qu'il y avait eu avant. Mais maintenant que la pression retombait et que ses muscles se détendaient, la douleur commençait à se faire ressentir. En regardant à nouveau son jean elle comprit pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas remarqué plus tôt, il était noir comme le charbon et le sang l'avait juste rendu encore plus noir, ce qui n'était pas notable si on n'y prêtait pas attention. En appuyant sur la blessure Clarke vit le sang coulé et elle eu l'impression de recevoir un poignard dans la jambe. Ce n'était pas simplement un simple bleu ou une coupure banale. Il y avait quelque chose là dedans, quelque chose qui bougeait. Et elle ne savait pas comment la faire sortir.

Avait-elle finalement reçu une balle de la part de Murphy plus tôt dans la journée ?

Avant de s'écrouler sûrement. Lors de sa douche le sang ne cessa pas de couler. Et en sortant elle se fit un garrot avec un bout de son tee-shirt qui était bon pour la poubelle. Au moins le sang ne coulait plus. Elle mit les vêtements trop grands que lui avait donnés Gisèle et sortit de la salle de bains pour remonter.

Une bonne odeur émanait de la cuisine et son estomac grogna d'impatience. Ils avaient tous très faim après ce qui venait de se produire. Les parents de chacun étaient bien trop loin pour pouvoir être là le jour même c'est pourquoi ils avaient dit qu'ils rentreraient par leurs propres moyens.

La télévision était toujours allumée et ne parlait que du drame de la faculté des Grandes Branches. Puis tout d'un coup, la journaliste de cet après-midi réapparut devant le camp des rescapés où il y avait du sang partout. Les jeunes venaient d'être tués par Murphy qui était revenu puis reparti aussi vite. Des policiers et des médecins avaient également péri. La journaliste avançait l'hypothèse que l'individu qui avait commis « ces crimes atroces » ne voulait pas de témoins ou de survivants du tout.

Le repas se termina dans un silence inconfortable et Gisèle décida que tout le monde restait dormir chez elle. Les jeunes ne se firent pas prier et furent mis en petit groupe dans des pièces différentes. Maya et Jasper eurent la chambre de la défunte fille de Gisèle et Monty et Bellamy eurent la chambre d'ami. Clarke assura qu'elle pouvait dormir sur le canapé.

Mais après quelques dizaines de minutes à se tourner dans tous les sens elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas dormir, elle avait juste besoin d'être avec quelqu'un. Elle avait besoin de chaleur humaine. Elle pénétra dans la première chambre, qui était celle de Bellamy et Monty. Celui-ci se redressa.

 **\- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?** Lui demanda-t-il.

 **\- Ouais…**

 **\- Prend ma place ! Je vais aller prendre l'air.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?** S'interrogea-t-elle.

 **\- Je vais dormir sur le canapé.** **Et au cas où tu ne le saurais pas encore Fox et moi c'est en bonne voie.**

 **\- Monty, tout le monde le sait. Vous êtes ensemble depuis plus d'un an.** Répondit-elle dans un sourire.

 **\- Et puis de toute manière Bellamy dort, on ne va pas le réveiller hein ?!** Continua-t-il en souriant lui aussi.

Monty parti et Clarke s'allongea à côté de Bellamy. Si on lui avait dit quelques jours plus tôt où elle serait et avec qui elle aurait rit. Dormir avec Bellamy, n'importe quoi ! Et pourtant… Elle se détendit après quelques minutes. La respiration calme du jeune homme l'hypnotisait et l'endormait. Ce dont elle avait besoin en ce moment : du calme. Il bougea et se retourna complètement pour mettre un bras sur son ventre. Elle cessa de respirer de peur de le réveiller. Et s'endormit finalement dans ses bras.

Bellamy se réveilla aux premières lueurs du matin. Il dormait bien plus longtemps d'ordinaire. Et d'ordinaire il n'avait pas une fille dans les bras. C'est vrai qu'il pouvait être considéré comme un Dom Juan mais c'était seulement parce que les gens ne le connaissaient pas vraiment. Il ne restait pas avec les filles parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à se soucier d'elles. Et il ne les encerclait jamais avec ses bras. Que faisait Clarke dans son lit alors qu'il s'était endormi avec Monty de toute manière ? Ils avaient dû échanger dans la nuit et n'avaient pas voulu le réveiller pour lui dire. Il essaya d'ôter son bras le plus délicatement possible pour ne pas la réveiller. Bellamy ne pouvait pas dire le contraire, Clarke était une fille sublime. Ses boucles blondes tombaient joliment autour de son visage en forme de cœur. Elle semblait paisible dans son sommeil et ne bougeait presque pas.

Il réussit à se lever et alla vers la cuisine où il entendait des couverts s'entrechoquer. Gisèle était déjà debout, bien sûr.

 **\- Bonjour Bellamy ! Bien dormi ? J'ai vu que Clarke avait échangé sa place avec… Avec Monty ?**

 **\- Oui ! ils ont dû le faire dans la nuit. Le sommeil est vraiment bénéfique.** Répondit-il plein d'entrain. **Que faites-vous ?**

 **\- Des œufs brouillés et du bacon. C'est le petit déjeuner des champions !**

Bellamy adorait ce genre de petit déjeuner mais il n'avait pas toujours l'occasion d'en manger. Il installa la table et ils discutèrent gaiement. Lorsque tout fut fini Gisèle l'entraîna dans sa chambre.

 **\- J'ai quelque chose pour toi. J'ai l'impression que tu es un peu le leader du groupe et tu pourrais en avoir besoin. Je me sentirais mieux si tu l'avais sur toi surtout.** Dit-elle avec une grande gentillesse et un sourire sur son visage.

Elle lui tendit un revolver 22 long rifle avec une crosse en cuir et le reste effet or. Il était sublime mais Bellamy ne s'était jamais servi d'une arme avant. Il n'en avait jamais eu l'utilité. Bien sûr il avait tiré dans les jeux auquel il jouait mais ce n'était pas du tout la même chose. Il saisit l'arme et la regarda sous plusieurs angles. C'est vrai que c'était un beau bijou.

 **\- Il appartenait à mon défunt mari. Il ne lui manquera pas. Je n'ai jamais pu m'en débarrasser mais je crois qu'il me faisait signe d'en-haut d'attendre la bonne personne. Il y a plusieurs cartouches de munitions dans le tiroir de la commode. Tu pourras ranger le tout dans ton sac et comme ça personne ne le saura. Mieux vaut ne pas les affoler inutilement.**

Bellamy hocha la tête mais ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire avec cette arme dans la main. Il alla chercher son sac dans l'entrée et y glissa l'arme et les munitions. Puis tout le monde se réveilla au fur et à mesure et ils déjeunèrent dans une relative bonne humeur. Lorsque Gisèle partie faire sa toilette, Bellamy leur fit par de son plan.

 **\- On ne peut pas rester ici, on est trop près du campus et vous avez vu ce qu'il s'est passé hier au centre de réfugiés. Murphy ne s'arrêtera pas tant que tout le monde ne sera pas mort, ou lui-même. Je propose d'aller dans les bois pour s'y cacher.**

 **\- T'es malade ou quoi ?** Répondit Clarke. **Non seulement on ne sait pas se débrouiller seul mais en plus on sera des cibles facile pour lui. Qui te dit qu'il n'est pas caché dans la forêt. Autant aller directement dans la gueule du loup.**

 **\- Clarke a raison, Bellamy. On ne peut pas rester dans les bois. On pourrait aller dans la maison la plus proche. Pas n'importe quelle maison, l'une d'entre nous.** Proposa Jasper.

Tout le monde fut d'accord plutôt rapidement. Et en regardant sur une carte, la maison de Bellamy était le plus proche mais il refusa parce que sa sœur y habitait et qu'il ne voulait pas la mettre en danger. Maya se proposa, sa maison serait déserte… A près de 30 kilomètres d'ici. Clarke ajouta qu'ils ne pouvaient pas emprunter les transports en communs qui avaient tous été annulés à cause des événements. Et il y avait très peu de chance que quelqu'un soit d'accord pour prendre en stop cinq jeunes. Il faudrait alors sûrement marcher. Sur les coups de onze heures quand tout le petit groupe était prêt, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée de la maison. Gisèle leur avait préparé des sandwiches pour au moins trois repas et avait mis de l'eau et des couvertures dans leurs sacs. Clarke lui avait également demandé une trousse de secours avec des bandages et des produits de premières nécessités. Ce que lui avait donné la vieille dame. En partant Clarke lui demanda pourquoi elle avait fait tout ça pour des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

 **\- J'ai perdu ma fille, Adeline, il y a 28 ans parce qu'elle avait fugué et fait de mauvaises rencontres. Elle est morte d'hypothermie dans le lac pas loin d'ici. Je me suis toujours promis d'aidé les gens qui pourrait en avoir besoin. Surtout dans votre cas.** Répondit-elle les yeux pleins de larmes mais avec un beau sourire sur le visage.

 **\- Merci pour tout.** **Je ne vous oublierais jamais.** Lui promit Clarke en partant.

Tous partirent en lui faisant de grand signe jusqu'à ne plus la voir du tout. Une longue marche les attendait et il ne fallait pas traîner s'ils voulaient y être avant la fin de la journée.

Tout allait bien sur les premiers kilomètres mais la fatigue se fit vite ressentir. Et ils firent de plus en plus de pause. Clarke avait eu raison, aucune voiture ne voulait les prendre. Et les rares qui s'arrêtaient n'acceptaient de prendre que les filles ce qui fit perdre son calme à Jasper et Bellamy plusieurs fois. Après beaucoup de déceptions ils arrêtèrent de demander aux gens.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher et il fallait trouver un lieu où ils passeraient la nuit. Ils avaient parcouru la moitié du trajet et n'en pouvaient plus. Ils n'avaient pas assez d'argent pour louer une chambre d'hôtel ou pour aller n'importe où ailleurs. Il y avait un parc pas loin d'eux avec des jeux pour enfants. Donc des abris potentiels si personne n'était déjà dedans. La fin de soirée était fraîche et ils ne virent personne dans le parc. Les constructions leurs permettraient d'être à l'abri de la rosée ou de la pluie si il en tombait. Il y en avait assez pour tout le monde et ils décidèrent qu'ils dormiraient là pour la nuit.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Gisèle était vraiment un amour non ?! Que pensez-vous d'elle ? Et Bellamy, va-t-il utiliser l'arme qu'elle lui a donné ? A votre avis vont-ils bien dormir ? Que va-t-il se passer par la suite. La réponse la semaine prochaine ou peut-être un peu avant si j'ai le temps. Et oui travail d'été oblige ! :)

Pleins de bisouuuus


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je reviens aujourd'hui avec le quatrième chapitre. Vous avez beaucoup appréciez Gisèle et ça me fait chaud au cœur parce que je me suis inspiré de ma propre grand-mère pour le personnage. Dans le chapitre d'aujourd'hui vous allez assister à leur première nuit dehors et quelques révélations vont être faites. :) Je vous laisse donc avec la suite. Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas ;)

* * *

Chapitre 4 : La première fois

 **\- Je prends le premier quart !** Dit Clarke aux autres.

Personne ne voulait être de garde alors ils n'eurent rien à en redire mais Bellamy s'opposa fermement à elle. Il n'était en aucun cas d'accord avec le fait qu'elle ne dorme pas, elle avait l'air totalement épuisé par la marche qu'ils avaient fait et méritait un peu de sommeil.

 **\- Aucune discussion, Bellamy ! Je n'ai même pas sommeil alors va te reposer et je te réveillerais dans quelques heures.**

Malgré tous les arguments qu'il avança Bellamy fut obligé d'abandonner et alla se caler près d'un arbre qu'il avait repérer. Clarke quant à elle était morte de fatigue mais la douleur qui irradiait sa cuisse gauche était telle qu'elle savait qu'elle aurait du mal à dormir. Elle avait également prit le premier quart car elle voulait changer son bandage, et ça serait bien plus facile de le faire à l'abri du groupe. Garder un œil sur les autres lui semblait donc un bon plan. En ouvrant son sac elle découvrit des bandes, du désinfectant, du scotch, des médicaments, du gel contre la brûlure et plein de petits pansements, un butin extraordinaire. Elle saisit les bandes, le scotch, le désinfectant et fit un bandage comme elle put. En cherchant dans les médicaments elle trouva de l'aspirine à avaler. Ce qui pourrait sûrement calmer un peu la douleur. Elle en prit et surveilla les alentours.

Trois heures venait de passer et le réveil qu'avait programmé Bellamy s'enclencha. Ce qui le fit sursauter.

 **\- Tu n'as tellement pas confiance en moi que tu as mis un réveil ?** Demanda Clarke lorsqu'il se redressa.

 **\- Ce n'est pas ça princesse.** **Je voulais juste que tu es un quota de sommeil suffisant.**

 **\- Bien sûr…** Répondit-elle dans un sourire.

Elle se leva et alla dans l'un des pneus qui servait de jouet aux enfants du coin. Ça ne serait pas très confortable, mais tant pis. Elle se disait que le jour d'après elle pourrait dormir dans un bon lit puis rentrer chez elle pour essayer d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer. En attendant que le sommeil vienne elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas très chaud et cela malgré la couverture qu'elle avait sur le corps. Elle tenta de patienter mais rien n'y faisait. Le froid s'insinuait par tous les pores de sa peau. Et elle ne put s'empêcher de grelotter.

Bellamy avait décidé qu'il serait le dernier à être de garde, il avait dormi assez longtemps et avait l'impression qu'il se devait de les protéger. Pourtant aucun d'entre eux n'était son ami, hormis peut être Monty que tout le monde appréciait. Mais sinon il n'avait aucun lien avec les personnes présentes. Alors pourquoi sentait-il qu'il ne devait pas partir. Il y avait réfléchit tout au long de la journée. Et aucunes explications logiques ne lui était venu à l'esprit. Et ça le rendait nerveux. Enfin il savait que les autres ne tiendraient pas longtemps sans lui. Il savait trouver les mots pour les réconforter et les motiver. Les laisser derrière s'apparentait à signer leurs arrêts de morts.

Il y avait du vent et Bellamy se leva pour aller chercher la couverture qu'il avait laissée près de l'arbre et en passant devant Clarke il vit qu'elle tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Il ne sut pas pourquoi il faisait ça, mais il déposa sa couverture sur celle de la jolie blonde. Celle-ci s'enveloppa dans le plaid et s'allongea un peu plus. Un magnifique sourire se fit sur ses lèvres.

La nuit fut calme.

Le jour se leva vite et Bellamy n'avait pas vu la nuit passer. Il avait sûrement dut piquer du nez pendant quelques minutes mais maintenant il était bien réveillé. Il entendit du bruit du côté des endormis. Clarke était en train de se réveiller. Elle se releva et les deux couvertures tombèrent sur ses genoux.

 **\- Salut Bell ! Personne n'a pris la relève ?** Demanda-t-elle encore un peu endormi.

 **\- Bell ?!** Demanda-t-il surpris. **Un surnom ?**

 **\- Oui, j'aime bien ! C'est un surnom officiel !**

 **\- Va pour Bell alors !** Répondit-il avec un sourire enjôleur.

Clarke se rapprocha de lui et lui tendit l'une des couvertures.

 **\- Y'en a une qui est à toi non ?! Pourquoi me l'avoir donné ?**

 **\- Tu étais gelée, je n'allais pas te laisser comme ça !** Lui répondit-il.

Elle ne répondit pas mais le gratifia d'un sourire. Après une dizaine de minutes à parler de tout et de n'importe quoi Clarke avança qu'ils ne pouvaient pas attendre que les autres se réveillent pour voir ce qu'ils allaient manger au petit déjeuner. Les sandwiches seraient pour le midi, ils n'allaient quand même pas manger ça pour le petit-déjeuner.

 **\- J'ai vu qu'il y avait une boulangerie pas loin, je peux y aller prendre quelques trucs et revenir, au moins il y aura de la nourriture chaude à manger.**

Bellamy n'eut rien à en redire mais argua qu'il n'y avait pas assez d'argent pour prendre une boisson et une viennoiserie pour tout le monde. Clarke ne répondit rien mais elle avait déjà volé quand elle était plus jeune, pas que se soit bien mais des fois on n'avait pas toujours le choix. Il arrivait que sa mère ne rentre pas pendant plusieurs jours d'affilés et quand il ne restait plus rien dans le frigo, il fallait bien manger. Elle lui assura qu'elle trouverais un moyen et s'en alla. Elle partie chercher ce dont elle aurait besoin pour l'expédition. Et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver la dite boulangerie. Une grande pancarte éclairée indiquait l'entrée et l'odeur l'a guida également. En entrant Clarke vit une femme de toute petite taille qui dépassait tout juste du comptoir. Elle affichait un énorme sourire et l'accueilli avec un chaleureux « **Bonjour** ». Clarke commanda du pain et pris plusieurs cafés. Le pain n'était pas dans la boutique et lorsque la boulangère parti dans sa remise Clarke lui vola quelques croissants en plus. En affichant toujours le même sourire elle tenta de dissimuler son cœur battant et sa respiration saccadée. Elle ressortie bien plus vite de la boutique et commença à rentrer. Sa jambe lui faisait horriblement mal. Elle sorti la boite de comprimé pour la douleur et en avala deux d'un coup. La douleur cependant ne passa pas.

Clarke était parti depuis plus de dix minutes et Bellamy se dit qu'il pouvait passer un coup de fil à sa sœur pour voir comment elle allait. En rallumant son téléphone qu'il avait éteint il vit qu'il y avait plus de quinze appels manqués. Tous de sa sœur. Sans messages. Il composa rapidement son numéro et attendit.

Une sonnerie. Deux sonneries. Trois sonneries… Huit sonneries.

 **\- Bellamy ! Enfin ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas rappelé plus tôt ?** Dit elle affolée.

 **\- Désolé O, j'avais éteint le téléphone pour économiser sa batterie.** **Tu vas bien ?**

 **\- Oui ça va très bien. Mais le problème c'est maman.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?** Demanda-t-il exaspéré de devoir parler d'elle.

 **\- Elle a fait une overdose hier soir, enfin cette nuit !** **Je l'ai emmené à l'hôpital ! Mais elle ne s'est pas encore réveillée.** Répondit-elle les larmes aux yeux et la voix cassée.

 **\- Quoi ?** **Non mais ce n'est pas vrai, elle n'est même pas capable de rester clean un jour pour pouvoir s'occuper de toi et… Attends, qui vous a emmené à l'hôpital ? Tu n'as aucun moyen d'y aller seule et on en est vraiment éloigné…**

 **\- Hum… C'est Lincoln qui est venu, enfin il était déjà là et…** Commença-t-elle hésitante.

 **\- Tu es en train de me dire que Lincoln comptait rester toute la nuit à la maison alors que je n'étais pas là ?** Continua Bellamy fou de rage.

 **\- Oh !** **Je t'appelle pour parler de maman ! Tu n'es pas là, tu n'as absolument rien à me dire !** Répondit-elle juste avant de lui raccrocher au nez.

Bellamy voyait rouge et balança son téléphone au travers du parc. Lincoln était un homme mort. Si jamais il avait touché à sa sœur alors qu'il n'était pas là il… Il … ? Il quoi au juste. Le réduirait en bouillie ? Et quoi ensuite ? Octavia ne lui pardonnerait jamais et il aurait tout perdu. Quant à sa mère, il n'en avait clairement rien à faire. Ça faisait plus de six ans qu'il s'occupait seul d'O. Depuis que son père s'était barré en faite et que sa mère avait sombré dans l'alcool et la drogue. C'était peut-être cruel de penser ça de la femme qui l'avait mise au monde, mais qu'elle meurt ou pas, il ne voyait pas de différence. L'argent du chômage passait dans ses loisirs et il devait, seul, trouver le moyen de payer les factures et tout le reste. Alors il bossait dès qu'il n'était pas à la Fac. Pour amasser de l'argent et dégager de cette ville pourrie.

 **\- Putain !** Râla-t-il.

Clarke arriva à ce moment et vit Bellamy rouge. De rage ? Sûrement. Il était sur les nerfs depuis que l'on était parti de chez Madame Parin. Mais Clarke ne savait pas pourquoi. En s'approchant elle agita le sac du petit déjeuner et prit la pause tel un mannequin et il lui sourit de suite. Clarke avait le don de redonner le sourire à Bellamy quand il n'allait pas bien mais personne ne le saurait, du moins pas maintenant. Il attrapa le sac et l'ouvrit. Il n'y avait que des bonnes choses à l'intérieur.

 **\- Tu as pris du café ! C'est exactement ce dont j'avais besoin.** Lui dit-il.

 **\- Je vais réveiller les autres, installe la nourriture sur une couverture s'il te plaît.** Lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Ce qu'il fit. Et lorsque tout le monde fut réveiller et près d'eux ils purent déjeuner. Celui-ci se passa dans une relative bonne ambiance. Ils n'avaient pas réellement la tête à rire mais ils ne s'apitoyaient pas non plus sur leurs sorts.

 **\- Il faudrait que l'on trouve un endroit pour pouvoir se laver un peu.** Dit Maya.

 **\- Je connais un endroit, enfin je crois.** **La boulangère était vraiment sympa, peut-être qu'elle vous laisserait utiliser ses toilettes, mais il faudra faire rapide.** Répondit Clarke.

A peine trente minutes plus tard, Maya et Jasper était parti vers le centre. Monty était parti dans une autre direction, avançant que la femme ne les laisserait pas utiliser tous ses toilettes. Il ne restait plus que Bellamy et Clarke qui rangeaient les affaires avant d'aller chercher un endroit également. Clarke avait remarqué plusieurs boutiques aux côtés de la boulangerie, l'un d'eux les acceptera forcément. Après avoir tout nettoyé ils partirent finalement. Mais la jambe de Clarke la lançait vraiment et sans prévenir elle défaillit.

Clarke tomba d'un coup et hurla de douleur dans la foulée. Bellamy se précipita sur elle et s'agenouilla.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Clarke ?** demanda-t-il complètement affolé.

 **\- Je… Ça va aller. Aide-moi à me relever s'il te plaît.**

Bellamy s'exécuta mais dès qu'elle fut sur ses pieds, Clarke tomba à nouveau et il l'a rattrapa in extremis. Il posa sa main sur sa joue et la caressa, des larmes coulèrent sur son visage. Qu'elle essuya le plus vite possible. Elle tenta de lui sourire mais une grimace en résulta. Elle ne pensait pas que sa blessure était si grave, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus marcher. Elle quitta l'étreinte de Bellamy, elle ne voulait pas se sentir encore plus faible qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

 **\- Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ? Sans mensonges !** Dit Bellamy.

 **\- Je…** **Je me suis pris une balle, durant la fusillade, je crois. Et… Je…**

 **\- Tu nous l'as caché ?** S'écria Bellamy. **Comment as-tu put ?**

Clarke voyait qu'il était furieux contre elle, mais que pouvait-elle y faire ? Elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de leur dire de toute manière. Pourquoi les inquiéter pour rien ? Ils n'auraient rien put faire pour elle. Maya ne faisait de la médecine que depuis trois ans, et même elle qui avait travaillé avec sa mère pendant des années n'osait rien faire.

 **\- Tu pensais que ne pas nous mettre au courant était une bonne chose en quoi ! Hein ?! Tu as besoin d'aide et ce n'est pas parce que tu restes les bras croisés que je vais en faire autant. On va trouver de l'aide. N'importe qui.** Finit-il par dire d'un ton déterminé, tel un élu politique.

Il se redressa et prit Clarke sous l'aisselle pour la hisser. Une fois debout elle ne resta ainsi que grâce au soutien du beau jeune homme, qu'elle voyait pour la première fois comme un preux chevalier blanc. Après avoir fait quelques pas, elle trébucha à nouveau et ils comprirent vite qu'elle était beaucoup trop faible pour aller jusqu'aux magasins. Bellamy passa l'un de ses bras sous ses genoux et l'a souleva comme si elle ne pesait rien. Elle accrocha ses mains maladroitement autour du cou de Bellamy et ils repartirent ainsi.

Vu d'un point de vue extérieur. On aurait put croire que Bellamy portait une fille saoule en rentrant d'un bar. Il l'a tenait fermement et ses bras furent couverts de chair de poule lorsque les doigts de Clarke, par mégarde, touchèrent la peau dénudée de son cou. Un frisson remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale de la jolie blonde, qui faisait tout pour garder contenance alors que tout en elle criait au désespoir. La traversée du parc sembla durée une éternité pour Clarke qui voulait que tout s'arrête.

 **\- On arrive tiens bon Clarke.** Dit-il au creux de son oreille.

La jeune fille n'avait pas la force de lui répondre. Elle avait l'impression que chaque minute l'enfonçait un peu plus dans le néant et que très bientôt elle s'évanouirait. « **Bellamy** » fut le seul mot qu'elle réussi à sortir avant que tout ne devienne noir autour d'elle.

Bon voilà voilà. Désolé de vous laissez sur ça mais moi j'adore les cliffhanger, le suspence et tout ça donne envie de revenir :D Alors ce petit déjeuner et tout ce qui s''est passé avant ? Vous aimez le surnom de Bellamy (même si il n'est pas très original) ? Pour vous Clarke aurait dut les prévenir ? Ou le garder pour elle ? Dites moi tout :)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée ou de nuit (dépendant de l'heure à laquelle vous lisez ceci) et on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour savoir comment va faire Bellamy avec une Clarke inconsciente.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous ! Je reviens aujourd'hui avec la suite de cette fiction. Dans le dernier chapitre nous ne savions pas vraiment ce qui arrivait à Clarke, si elle perdait connaissance, si elle mourrait... La réponse est ici. Je vois que cette fiction conquis de plus en plus de monde et j'en suis vraiment heureuse. Je voulais vous faire partager mon idée et ma plume (en quelque sorte) et ça vous intéresse alors merci beaucoup. Guest du 29 Juillet ta review m'a beaucoup touché merci de participer à ta façon :). Bellarke merci beaucoup (étonnamment j'adore ton pseudo ;D). Et merci à ceux qui l'ont mis en favori et en alert. Vous êtes des amours.

Voici donc la suite tant attendu. Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine.

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Une torture

Bellamy avait du mal à se dire que les récents événements s'étaient déroulés en l'espace de deux jours. Il y a deux jours de cela, il quittait l'appartement et embrassait O en pensant revenir dans l'après-midi. Mais voilà, il avait dut fuir. Bellamy secoua la tête, il ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose, il devait penser à Clarke. Elle venait de perdre connaissance et malgré ses appels elle ne répondait pas, il devait faire au plus vite avant que ce ne soit trop tard pour elle. Il s'inquiétait énormément pour elle. Elle ne méritait pas ça. Clarke était douce, elle lui donnait le sourire même quand ça n'allait pas, il avait l'impression qu'elle était le bonheur pur et simple. La personne dont il avait besoin pour aller mieux. Et si il l'a perdait ça voulait dire qu'il avait échoué, qu'il ne l'a méritait pas… Ça faisait un petit bout de temps qu'il l'avait remarqué dans les rangs, proche du tableau. Il ne l'a voyait toujours que de dos mais ses mimiques étaient devenu une habitude pour Bellamy, il savait remarqué quand elle n'était pas dans un bon jour, ou quand ses amis l'énervait au plus haut point. Ses amis à lui auraient rie s'ils avaient appris qu'il flashait sur une fille comme elle. Mais surtout ils auraient rie car Bellamy ne savait pas comment l'aborder.

Bellamy refit surface et ses pensées s'éclaircirent. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Pourquoi pensait-il à elle comme ça ? Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il l'a connaissait réellement depuis à peine deux jours et pourtant il était près à tout risquer pour elle ?! N'importe quoi ! Clarke elle-même n'avait pas conscience que le jeune homme avait des vues sur elle depuis bien plus longtemps. Mais Bellamy savait qu'il n'était pas du même monde, du moins en matière de sentiments. C'est vrai, Bellamy n'était pas le garçon dont rêvait Clarke, comment pourrait-il l'être ? Il avait eu plus d'aventure que les trois quart des gens n'auraient jamais. Passant de fille en fille parce qu'il ne trouvait pas la bonne. Était-ce vraiment une raison ? Il aurait très bien pu se poser, comme sa sœur avec Lincoln. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais osé lui parler ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle lui avait clairement énoncé un refus ou quoi que se soit d'autre…

Bellamy fut forcé de revenir à l'instant présent. Clarke était de plus en plus pâle et sa peau était glacée. Il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle, essayant de faire de ses bras une barrière contre le froid. En vain. Il soupira de soulagement en voyant les affiches des boutiques non loin de lui. Il y avait un bar, la première boutique. C'est par là qu'il commencerait.

Il poussa la porte et appela de l'aide. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années sorti de la réserve.

 **\- C'est quoi tout ce boucan !** Cria le gérant.

 **\- Je vous en pris, j'ai besoin d'aide elle ne va pas bien !** Continua Bellamy.

L'homme, d'un regard impénétrable, l'emmena dans une arrière pièce. Il y avait une table vide dans le fond où Bellamy déposa Clarke. Elle ne s'était toujours pas réveillée et cela l'inquiétait vraiment. L'homme s'approcha d'eux.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?** Demanda-t-il.

 **\- Elle s'est prit une balle dans la jambe, et c'est de pire en pire…** **J'ai besoin d'aide.** Répondit Bellamy légèrement affolé par la tranquillité de l'homme en face de lui.

 **\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir emmené à l'hôpital ?**

 **\- Elle vient juste de me le dire, faites quelque chose !**

L'homme ne sembla pas offusqué par la brusquerie de Bellamy et sourit en retroussant ses manches. Comment pouvait-il sourire ?

 _Psychopathe !_ Pensa de suite Bellamy

 **\- Vous êtes tombé sur le bon gars. J'ai fait l'armée vous savez ?! Je vais pouvoir l'aider. On verra après comment me remercier.** Dit-il calmement avec le même sourire sur son visage.

 **\- Merci !** Déclara le jeune brun.

La dernière phrase du barman éveilla quelques soupçons chez Bellamy ? Que voulait-il dire par « **On verra après** » ? Et bien après, Bellamy emmènera Clarke loin de ce type à qui il ne faisait pas vraiment confiance. Mais il dut admettre que Robert, le barman, savait ce qu'il faisait, ça se voyait clairement. Il stérilisa quelques objets dont Bellamy ne connaissait pas les noms. Se lava les mains et s'approcha de la blonde endormie.

Clarke se réveilla en sentant quelque chose la transpercer. Un hurlement s'échappa de sa gorge, et elle ne put arrêter le flot qui suivi. Elle ne savait pas où elle était, la chose sur laquelle elle était couchée était dure. Et il faisait vraiment froid. Clarke commença à s'agiter, mais ce qui venait de la transpercer bougeait et lui faisait si mal. Des mains apparurent puis un visage, un si doux visage, celui de Bellamy. Il semblait inquiet… Pour elle ? Sûrement pas. Clarke essaya de se redresser pour voir ce qui lui faisait mal mais Bellamy l'en empêcha. Il posa ses mains de chaque côté de son corps pour l'immobiliser.

 **\- Tu dois rester allongée Clarke, ça fera d'autant plus mal si tu ne cesse de bouger !** Dit-il.

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe bordel ?**

Elle réussit néanmoins à voir un homme penché sur ses jambes.

 **\- C'est qui lui ?** Demanda-t-elle.

 **\- Heu…** **Il va pouvoir t'aider… Tu me fais confiance ?**

Clarke hocha la tête. Oui elle lui faisait confiance. Bellamy avait tout fait pour les protéger, et là encore, il prenait le problème à bras le corps. Une nouvelle douleur lancina la cuisse de Clarke qui réussi à étouffer un nouveau cri. Sous la violence de la réaction de Clarke, Bellamy lâcha prise et elle chercha instinctivement sa main dans l'air. Remarquant son geste, il lui tendit ses deux mains et se pencha vers elle. Son visage si près de celui de Clarke qu'elle pouvait sentir son odeur. Qui, contre tout attente, l'a rassura et l'apaisa. Sa main dans les siennes, Clarke se sentit mieux. Même si la douleur ne cessait pas. Elle voulait juste que ça s'arrête ou qu'au moins elle tombe dans les pommes. Au moins elle ne ressentirait pas tout ça. Comme des coups de poignard brûlants. Son sang battait à dix milles dans ses veines et elle pensait défaillir.

Robert, le patron du bar savait ce qu'il devait faire. Malgré les décennies qui le séparaient de l'armée il n'avait pas oublié les gestes et les outils nécessaires pour aider les autres. Ça lui manquait, d'aider. Ça lui manquait d'être utile. Il saisit l'ustensile à sa droite et l'approcha de la plaie qu'il avait écartée avec des pinces.

 **\- Ça risque de piquer un peu !** Dit-il.

Clarke lâcha un petit rire, elle ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre mais elle ne pensait pas que ça ferait si mal. Lorsque le truc, glacial, rentra dans sa peau se fut comme une brûlure. Une douleur insoutenable qui la fit presque tomber dans les pommes. Mais les mains de Bellamy et la pression de celles-ci l'a fit tenir. Des larmes tombèrent le long de ses joues. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose, que ça s'arrête. Elle ne pensait pas que la douleur pouvait être si intense. Même noyé dans le regard de Bellamy elle ne pouvait empêcher les larmes de couler en silence. Il lui sourit pour lui insuffler autant de courage qu'il pouvait.

 **\- Je l'ai !** S'exclama Robert en tendant triomphalement le poing en l'air. **Il ne me reste plus qu'à stériliser et recoudre la plaie, et tu te porteras comme un charme, jeune fille.**

 **\- Merci vraiment, pour ce que vous faites. Je…**

 **\- Pourquoi ne pas être allé à l'hôpital dès que vous avez reçu cette balle ?** Lui demanda-t-il en la coupant.

Clarke ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Devait-elle dire la vérité au sujet de Murphy ?! Ce secret était littéralement en train de la tuer. Et elle pensait que Bellamy et elle ne risquait rien ici.

 **\- Vous avez entendu parler de la fusillade à la faculté, pas loin d'ici ?** Demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

 **\- Bien sûr !** **Qui n'en a pas entendu parler. Vous y étiez ?** Répondit-il assez choqué sur les derniers mots.

 **\- Oui on y était.** Répond Bellamy à sa place. **Et on a put s'échapper, mais après avoir vu ce qu'il avait fait dans le camp de réfugiés on a préférés fuir.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr que c'était la bonne idée au départ,** continua Clarke.

Et elle disait vrai. S'ils étaient allés à la police, ils seraient tous en sécurité auprès de leurs parents. Tout ça était de la faute de Clarke, elle les avait incités à venir avec elle, pour qu'ils soient toujours ensemble. Mais elle ne faisait que tout détruire… Elle regarda Bellamy qui avait les yeux dans le vague. A quoi pensait-il ? Se demandait-il également s'ils avaient fait une erreur en s'enfuyant. Robert qui se sentait un peu de trop prit congé pour, selon lui, se nettoyer.

 **\- Bell ! Ça va ? Tu sembles… ailleurs.** Dit Clarke doucement.

Bellamy n'était pas sûr de se qu'allait faire Robert, et tant qu'il n'était pas loin il ne voulait pas alerter Clarke inutilement.

 **\- Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour moi, mais pour toi.** **Tu es folle ou quoi ? Est-ce que tu as pensé, ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant à ce que pourrait ressentir tes proches si tu n'étais plus là. Tout ça parce que tu ne nous aurais pas prévenus que tu avais pris une balle… Sérieusement !** S'emporta-t-il avec fougue.

 **\- Je…** **Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Si je vous le disais j'aurais été un poids mort Bellamy. Vous auriez tous été aux petits soins avec moi, et en aucun cas c'est ce que je voulais… Tu dois me comprendre.**

 **\- Il faut qu'on trouve un endroit plus proche où se caché !**

 **\- Je croyais qu'on allait chez Maya !** Lui reprocha Clarke. Il faisait des discours et changeait d'avis l'heure d'après… Qu'est-ce-qui lui prenait ? **Écoutes** **, il faut que tu appelles les autres. Préviens-les ! Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils s'inquiètent pour un rien. On les rejoindra quelque part. En attendant il faut bouger. Je ne me sens pas super bien ici !**

Bellamy hocha la tête et parti prendre son téléphone. Il pria pour que Monty ne l'ai pas éteint. Il y eu plusieurs sonnerie puis il décrocha.

 **\- Bellamy ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ?** Demanda Monty légèrement affolé.

 **\- Dès que vous avez fini vous retournez au parc on se rejoint là-bas.**

 **\- Heu… ouais, ok. Bien sûr. C'était le plan de toute façon non ?!** Répondit-il légèrement désarçonné.

 **\- Oui, mais soyez près on partira de suite. Changement de plan...**

Monty accepta même si il était un peu perdu à cause du message de Bellamy. Pourquoi l'appeler pour lui dire quelque chose qu'il savait déjà. Certes le plan allait changer mais il aurait put attendre qu'ils se retrouvent tous pour le dire, pas besoin d'appeler pour si peu. Jasper et lui attendait dehors que Maya est finie sa toilette. Monty avait été chez un fleuriste qui avait été fort sympathique et était ressorti presque aussitôt.

La boulangère avait été très aimable et leurs avaient même offert une sucette. Comme s'ils étaient des enfants. Ce qui, concernant les deux meilleurs amis, n'était pas forcément faux. Monty expliqua le plan à Jasper. Qui ne comprit pas l'appel non plus. Le soleil commençait à monter haut, et il faisait déjà assez bon. Jasper ôta son gilet pour le mettre autour de sa taille. Il s'arrêta dans son mouvement en entendant la clochette de la porte tinter. Monty se retourna et vit Maya, dans un jean simple avec un pull deux fois trop grand pour elle. Il était rose poudrée et allait très bien avec son teint de porcelaine. Elle sourit et posa son regard sur Jasper. Il s'approcha d'elle, l'enlaça et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

 **\- Tu sais que tu es de plus en plus belle toi !** Dit-il le visage à moitié dans son cou.

 **\- Hum hum…** **On y va les tourtereaux !** Fit Monty un peu gêné.

Bellamy revint près de Clarke qui s'était redressée et qui lui souriait. Elle pouvait illuminer la pièce grâce à ce sourire.

 **\- Tu es prête à partir princesse ?** Demanda-t-il avec un large sourire à la fin de sa phrase.

Il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas ce surnom, mais c'était tellement drôle de voir sa tête, elle essaya de bouder mais ne tenu pas plus de quelques secondes. Bellamy lui tendit sa main, qu'elle saisit de suite pour se lever.

 **\- Je ne suis pas une princesse, et personne ne t'a demandé de me secourir**. Répondit-elle avec un sourire encore plus franc.

Il l'aida à se relever et lorsque Clarke mit son poids sur sa jambe gauche celle-ci sembla tenir. Elle se sentait toujours faible mais elle pourrait marcher. Il n'y avait personne dans le bar ce qui les étonna fortement. C'était le genre de lieu à être tout le temps plein.

 _Ça ne me dit rien qui aille tout ça !_ Se dit Bellamy.

Le patron du bar surgit d'une pièce avec une serviette qu'il frottait sur ses mains.

 **\- Vous comptez partir de suite les enfants ?** demanda-t-il.

 **\- Oui ! On a un peu de route à faire, autant le faire quand il fait jour. Merci de nous avoir aidés pour la balle et tout le reste.** Répondit Bellamy.

Il ne tenait vraiment pas à rester ici très longtemps, et plus le temps passait et plus il était anxieux. Robert lui paraissait de moins en moins amical. Il voulait absolument mettre Clarke à l'abri. Surtout qu'il ne savait toujours pas ce que signifiait la phrase qu'il avait dit plus tôt.

 **\- Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée. Vous allez restez là !** Dit-il froidement.

 **\- C'est vraiment gentil mais on doit partir, nos amis nous attendent.** Fit Clarke qui avait vu quelque chose changé dans le comportement du vieillard.

Robert se précipita devant la porte d'entrée du bar et Bellamy sut que ça n'allait pas bien se finir.

 **\- Je pense qu'au contraire vous allez m'écouter. Vous restez là ! Ou du moins toi !** Cingla-t-il avec un regard menaçant vers Clarke. **Je ne veux pas te faire du mal mon pote. Dégage, mais elle, elle reste…**

 **\- Pour qui est-ce que vous vous prenez ?!** Hurla Clarke. **Je ne vais pas rester ici !**

 **\- Mais ce n'est pas une demande ni un souhait. TU vas faire ce que JE te dirais de faire !** Lâcha Robert.

Clarke ne savait pas quoi répondre. Mais elle sentait que la situation leur échappait totalement. Il fallait trouver un moyen de s'enfuir, et vite ! Bellamy se plaça devant elle. Elle ne voyait presque plus Robert, Bellamy lui faisait une véritable barrière de protection envers le fou en face d'eux.

 **\- Il faudra me passer sur le corps avant de l'atteindre !** Répondit Bellamy d'une voix forte.

 **\- Ça ne me gêne pas…** Continua Robert.

Il saisit une bouteille sur le bar et la souleva au dessus de sa tête. Clarke comprit qu'il allait tout essayer pour l'avoir. Et le reconnaître lui coupa le souffle, la peur l'étreignant totalement. Elle vit, plus qu'elle ne comprit que Bellamy saisissait quelque chose dans son dos. Il allait faire quelque chose de stupide, et ça finirait mal.

C'est là que Bellamy sortit une arme et la pointa sur Robert.

* * *

Oh maaan ! Vous attendiez-vous à cela ? Robert n'est finalement pas si gentil que ça. Et Bellamy, qui prend les devant pour protéger Clarke ? Bon j'avoue que je suis vraiment curieuse de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre. J'ai adoré l'écrire. Bellamy s'est enfin servi de l'arme que lui avait donné Gisèle. L'auriez-vous fait avant que ça dégénère ? Bref je vous souhaite une super semaine et de belles vacances à ceux qui parte. Pleins de bisous.


	6. Chapter 6

Holà tout le monde ! Je suis tout d'abord désolé pour le chapitre de la semaine dernière, qui a sauté. J'ai l'impression que les semaines défile sans qu'on ne le remarque et même pas le temps de remarquer que la semaine à commencé qu'elle est déjà fini. du coup je me suis rendu compte avant hier que je n'avais pas posté et j'en suis désolé. Surtout pour tout ceux qui attendait la suite. ;) Je suis pardonnée ? ^_^ Bref je voulais remercié le nombre croissant de personne qui viennent lire ce que j'écris au fur et à mesure des semaines. Vous êtes géniaux ! Et aussi aux nouveaux ! C'est vraiment cool. Sur ce, trêve de blabla et on se retrouve en bas (OMG je fais des rimes)

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Face aux choix

Bellamy tenait l'arme dans sa main, mais il remarqua qu'il tremblait légèrement. Il ne voulait pas que Robert pense que c'était la première fois qu'il en avait une en sa possession. Il resserra l'étreinte qu'il avait sur celle-ci. Contractant tous les muscles de son bras pour ne pas trembler. Robert, visiblement, ne s'attendait pas à ce que les deux jeunes gens aient de quoi se défendre sur eux. Et il fut quelque peu désorienté. Que devait-il faire ? Maintenant que la balle n'était plus dans son camp.

Bellamy qui venait de comprendre à quoi pensait Robert sourit. Il avait enfin un avantage.

 **\- Maintenant que tu vois que je ferais tout pour qu'on sorte de là, tu vas nous laisser passer.**

 **\- Je… Je ne pense pas non !** Répondit celui-ci avec une voix glaciale.

Robert n'avait peut être pas l'avantage, mais il connaissait les lieux et il pourrait facilement aller derrière son bar attraper le fusil qui y était caché. Un plan se forma rapidement dans son esprit malsain. Il n'attendit pas d'avoir une ouverture, en créant une lui-même. Il se jeta sur le bar et attrapa le fusil qui était planqué sous le tiroir-caisse. Bellamy n'avait pas vu le coup venir mais avait de très bons réflexes. Dès que l'ancien s'était jeté sur le bar il avait saisit le poignet de la blonde derrière lui et avait couru vers la porte. Se retournant dans la manœuvre pour faire barrière entre Clarke et Robert. Le temps que Robert se redresse Bellamy était déjà devant la porte du bar. Ils allaient lui échapper et il ne fallait surtout pas que la police soit au courant pour ça. Il devait éliminer les deux jeunes perturbateurs. Il arma le fusil, mais une fois de plus Bellamy, qui avait l'avantage d'être jeune et d'avoir de très bons réflexes, le devança et tira. De l'extérieur on pouvait remarquer qu'il ne s'était jamais servi d'une arme, il l'a tenait gauchement et le pistolet tira bien plus en haut que ce qu'il n'avait visé, à cause du recul de l'arme. Bellamy n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de ce genre d'outils. Mais les coups tirés avaient eu l'effet escompté. Robert avait prit peur et s'était réfugié sous le bar. Lorsque le chargeur fut vide et que les détonations cessèrent Clarke n'eut pas besoin de l'aide de Bellamy pour sortir de ce bar. Lorsqu'ils furent dehors le soleil les éblouit et ils reprirent leurs courses.

Malgré le fait que Clarke n'avait plus de balle bougeant dangereusement contre son artère dans la cuisse, courir lui faisait un mal de chien. Qui comparer à ce qu'elle avait vécu les deux derniers jours n'était rien mais son corps lui s'en moquait. Et elle faiblissait à vue d'œil. L'adrénaline ne suffirait pas cette fois. Sa respiration était saccadée et elle voulait se reposer.

 **\- Bellamy ! Attends j'en peux plus. Je ne peux plus courir !** Dit-elle à bout de souffle.

Ils étaient à quelques centaines de mètres du parc mais totalement hors de portée du barman fou. Bellamy s'arrêta et vint la rejoindre. Clarke quant à elle se pencha, les mains sur ses cuisses, essayant de reprendre une respiration régulière.

 **\- Clarke il faut qu'on aille rejoindre les autres le plus vite possible et qu'on reparte. Tu comprends hein ?!** Commença-t-il gentiment.

 **\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu avais une arme Bell ?** Demanda-t-elle plutôt.

 **\- Gisèle me l'a donné.** **Elle appartenait à son mari et elle voulait que je l'ai pour vous protéger, au cas où.** Répondit-il.

 **\- Tu aurais également put nous tuer avec ça !** Rétorqua-t-elle en désignant le pistolet qu'il avait remis sous son tee-shirt gris.

 **\- Mais je ne l'ai pas fait.** **Tu ne peux pas être simplement reconnaissante d'être encore en vie ?**

Non Clarke ne pouvait pas être reconnaissante envers Bellamy. Cette arme aurait put la tuer s'il avait mal visé.

 _Oui mais tu es en vie alors arrête tes simagrées trente secondes !_ Intervint une petite voix dans sa tête.

Clarke se releva et décida qu'elle devait passer outre. Alors elle avança, non seulement avec ses pieds mais également dans sa tête. Elle ne pouvait plus nier que les derniers événements ne l'avaient pas changé, elle ne pouvait plus seulement être la gentille petite fille que sa mère avait toujours vue, elle avait profondément changé et elle se rendit compte que toute cette expérience lui prouvait que la vie était bien trop courte pour ne pas être vécue. Elle allait vivre sa vie au jour le jour et réaliserait tous les rêves qu'elle avait en tête.

 **\- Doit-on leurs parler de ce qui vient de se passer ?** Lui demanda-t-elle.

 **\- Bien sûr qu'on doit leurs dire... Du moins ce qui est vraiment important. Tu pourrait garder pour toi ce qui s'est passé avec Robert ?**

 **\- Oui ! Parce que je ne veux vraiment pas leurs en parler...** Répondit Clarke.

Bellamy suivit Clarke vers le parc. Elle était visiblement toujours contrariée à cause de lui mais il s'en moquait. Qu'elle lui fasse la gueule, au moins il l'avait sauvé. Il n'avait rien à se reprocher, il n'avait fait que ce qu'il devait faire. Et personne ne pourrait lui faire croire le contraire.

En approchant du parc, Bellamy et Clarke virent Maya, Jasper et Monty sur la grande balançoire. Ils discutaient joyeusement avec de francs sourires sur leurs visages. Lesdits sourires disparurent lorsqu'ils virent les deux jeunes arriver. Ils se levèrent et se précipitèrent vers eux.

 **\- C'est quoi ces têtes ? Y'a un problème ?** Demanda Jasper affolé.

 **\- On a eu un petit souci avec la personne chez qui on est allé.** Répondit Clarke en gardant les yeux au sol.

 **\- Tu comptes aussi leurs mentir ?! Certes on est tombé sur la mauvaise personne, mais Clarke s'est fait tirée dessus par Murphy. Et elle a jugé bon de ne rien nous dire !** Cracha Bellamy, la fureur n'ayant toujours pas quitté son regard.

Clarke ne comprit pas se qu'il se passait avec Bellamy, ils venaient de parler pour décider qu'ils ne raconteraient pas tout et pourtant il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Elle le fusilla du regard et se détourna vers les autres, l'ignorant ostensiblement.

Les trois jeunes face à eux n'eurent rien à répondre à ça. Monty était encore sous le choc. Pourquoi Clarke avait-elle gardé cela pour elle. Elle aurait pu avoir de sérieux problèmes par la suite.

 **\- Bon voilà le plan, nous n'allons plus chez Maya ! On va chez moi, il n'y a que quatre à cinq kilomètres qui nous en sépare et on est tous fatigué...** Commença Bellamy.

 **\- Et ta sœur ?** Le coupa Jasper.

 **\- Elle ne sera sûrement pas là...**

Tous hochèrent la tête et ils repartirent. On pouvait voir le soulagement sur leurs visages. Les quelques kilomètres qu'ils leurs restaient à parcourir sonnait comme une délivrance pour chacun d'eux. Les rues étaient désertes vu l'heure qu'il était. Les rares passants ne les remarquaient même pas. Comme si ils étaient tous devenus invisible. Lorsque Bellamy reconnu sa rue il soupira de soulagement. Ils l'avaient fait. Ils étaient en vie et bientôt à l'abri. Maya qui semblait fatigué reprit des couleurs et accéléra le pas. Ils sourirent tous et se précipitèrent vers son immeuble. Les petites maisons étaient collées les unes aux autres et seules leurs portes permettaient de les distinguer. Celle de Bellamy était d'un rouge brillant. Il habitait dans un petit immeuble qui contenait quatre petites maisons avec le confort et l'intimité minimum. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas s'offrir plus... Sa maison se trouvait au troisième étage de la bâtisse mais personne ne râla quand ils commencèrent l'ascension des escaliers. Ils ne croisèrent personne et c'était tant mieux. Bellamy ne voulait pas à avoir expliquer pourquoi sa mère et sa sœur n'était plus là. Ou alors pourquoi lui n'était pas revenu depuis plus de deux jours. Ses voisins étaient du genre intrusif. À toujours vouloir tout savoir sur tout le monde.

Le groupe d'amis resta pourtant silencieux alors que la fin était proche et qu'ils allaient enfin être tranquille. Néanmoins leurs pas se faisaient entendre sur les vieux escaliers en bois. En arrivant près de la porte Bellamy remarqua de suite que quelque chose clochait. Il ne sorti même pas ses clé car les gonds de la porte avait sauté et celle-ci était entrebâillée. Il n'y avait pourtant pas de lumière dans la pièce principale. Bellamy se retourna vers le groupe qui semblait un peu perdu et posa son index sur ses lèvres pour leur intimer le silence. Clarke lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel il ne répondit pas. Il pénétra dans son appartement et sortit l'arme qui était à nouveau caché sous son tee-shirt. Monty, Jasper et Maya ouvrirent de grands yeux et se retournèrent vers Clarke qui n'avait presque pas réagit. La concerné haussa les épaules et suivit Bellamy dans l'appartement. Les autre en firent de même. L'appartement était plongé dans le noir et le groupe d'amis n'arrivaient pas à se repérer, tous hormis Bellamy qui connaissait les lieux comme sa poche. Clarke se tapa le tibia dans quelque chose de dur et de froid, sûrement un frigo ou de la pierre. Elle lâcha un petit cri avant de se couvrir la bouche. Une lumière s'alluma alors.

Il y a avait quelqu'un sur un fauteuil.

Un homme.

John Murphy... Qui tenait un fusil dans ses mains.

Maya échappa un léger hoquet lorsqu'elle le vit. Et cela le fit sourire. Il se redressa sur son fauteuil. Jasper et Monty se rapprochèrent de Maya et son petit ami l'étreignit pour la rassurer. Bellamy, quant à lui, se plaça devant le groupe. Essayant de les cacher au maximum mais Clarke se décala pour protéger ses amis rester à l'arrière. Clarke ne voulait pas perdre Murphy des yeux, même si elle était morte de peur. Bellamy se félicita intérieurement d'avoir cacher son arme avant que Murphy ne la voie. Il avait au moins cet élément de surprise à son avantage.

 **\- Je vous attendais !** Dit-il tout simplement.

* * *

Voila voilà ! Alors vous vous y attendiez à celle-là ? Voir Murphy dans l'appartement de Bellamy ? Bon c'était peut-être un peu prédictible mais bon :) J'espère que ce chapitre vous a autant plu que les autres. Petite annonce pour dire que cette fiction n'aura pas beaucoup de chapitre. Il en reste peut-être 4 ou 5 mais pas plus. J'ai préféré concentré l'action plutôt que faire durer en longueur avec des chapitre chiant (bon peut-être que c'était quand même le cas, dites le moi si vous l'avez pensé :D) Pleins de bisous et à la semaine prochaine.


	7. Chapter 7

Holà tout le monde ! Alors tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour cette absence d'au moins un mois, je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuses ou de justifications à donner. Il y a eu la rentrée et tout c'est enchaîné très vite, les nouveaux devoirs, les leçons à apprendre, les horaires pas toujours facile à gérer... Bref je vous passe les détails de ma vie ennuyeuse :D Le fait est que je n'ai pas publier mais que je ne pourrais quand même pas tout publier d'un coup puisque la suite n'est pas encore écrite (Shame on me) J'ai pu lire malgré tout que le dernier chapitre vous a plu et ça me fait très plaisir.

BlackShadoww merci pour tes gentilles reviews, merci de me pardonner mais je ne pense pas que tu pouvoir le faire pour toutes les semaines que j'ai sauté. :(

Guest (signé de Moi ;D) tu es très perspicace pour avoir deviné avant de le lire :)

I Hate Murphy : je trouve que ce nouveau pseudo lui va bien, on devrait le proposer aux scénaristes de la série. Haha

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec le chapitre qui a sut ce faire attendre, je m'en excuse encore.

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Mourir

Murphy se tenait toujours sur son fauteuil, agissant comme si il était le roi de l'assemblée. Comme si les gens autour de lui allaient l'écouter. Il réajusta son arme sur ses genoux pour qu'elle soit bien en évidence aux yeux de tous. Clarke frissonna en voyant cet objet de destruction dans ses mains. Elle avait conscience qu'il n'allait pas bien du tout. Son front dégoulinait de sueur et il avait du sang sur tout le haut de son corps. L'impact de la balle était dans son épaule gauche et il devait avoir un mal de chien. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne méritait pas cette balle, mais la blessure avait dut s'infecter et le sang qui en suintait le prouvait. Murphy l'a fixa sans gêne et elle ne put soutenir son regard plus de quelques secondes.

 **\- Écoute Murphy** **je sais que j'ai merdé il y a quelques années mais…**

 **-Tais-toi !** Hurla-t-il. **Va fermer la porte la blonde !** Continua-t-il en se calmant.

Clarke s'activa et alla fermer la porte du mieux qu'elle put. Ses mains tremblaient et elle n'arrivait pas à les contrôler.

 _Garde le contrôle Clarke ! Bellamy va trouver une solution, comme toujours._

Elle se replaça devant les autres pour leur faire une barrière de son corps. Elle avait beau être effrayé, cela ne l'empêcherait pas de défendre ses amis coûte que coûte.

 **\- Bon alors on va faire un petit jeu, pour apprendre à ce connaître un peu déjà. Savoir qui je tue en autre.** Dit-il sereinement.

Maya émit une sorte de bruit étranglé. Entre le cri et la peur. Jasper resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille et Monty se rapprocha également d'elle à nouveau. Clarke ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Ils n'allaient quand même pas jouer avec ce psychopathe.

 **\- On va commencer ! Toi derrière la blonde tu commences et si tu ne réponds pas… Et bien tu meurs.**

Murphy enleva le cran de sûreté de son arme et Bellamy, discrètement passa sa main dans son dos pour saisir la sienne. Clarke lui intima de na pas le faire par une pression sur son autre bras. Murphy bluffait. C'était sûr, elle était persuadé qu'il voulait les faire craquer avant d'en finir. Heureusement Bellamy avait comprit le message et avait laissé retomber sa main le long de son corps. Jasper se présenta sommairement avec un aplomb incroyable. Il savait contrôler ses nerfs et Clarke fut impressionné et fière de lui. Monty était le suivant et ne se démonta pas, mais dès que ce fut le tour de Maya elle ne réussit pas à enchaîner plus de quelques mots à la suite.

 **\- Aller crache le morceau… Ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça.** Il leva son arme et la pointa vers sa tête. **Ton nom, les études et ce que tu penses de moi ! Accouches !**

 **\- Je… Je… Maya Vie. Je fais des é… études de médecine et je… je…**

Maya ne put continuer et se mit à pleurer. La menace de l'arme proche de son front l'effrayait beaucoup trop pour qu'elle puisse rester lucide. Jasper qui était très protecteur commença visiblement à s'énerver.

 **\- Elle ne peut pas continuer, tu le vois bien non ?! Il faut qu'elle se repose.**

Murphy qui ne supportait plus tout cela, se redressa de son fauteuil. Il n'impressionnait personne. Ne faisant pas plus d'1m70 il paraissait petit face à Bellamy et à sa carrure. Il se dirigea vers Bellamy d'un air furieux.

 **\- Tu as ruiné ma vie à cause de ton erreur, comme tu dis… Je ne gagnais plus de blé et je ne pouvais plus me fournir à cause de toi. Tu sais pas ce que c'est toi, de vouloir quelque chose sans l'obtenir…**

Bellamy pensait savoir ce que ça faisait. Il avait désiré énormément de chose au cours de sa vie sans jamais les obtenir. Murphy n'avait strictement rien à lui dire.

 **\- Je veux que tu vives ce que j'ai vécu ! Et après je veux que tu crèves !** Hurla Murphy qui perdait son sang froid.

 **\- Je suis désolé OK ?!**

Murphy qui commençait à s'impatienter se rapprocha inlassablement du petit groupe. Maya c'était accroché à la taille de Jasper et Monty ne paraissait pas plus rassuré. Bellamy quant à lui s'était également rapproché de Clarke et son bras frôlait celui de la blonde. Lui caressant la main au passage pour lui insuffler un peu de courage. Clarke coula un regard vers Bellamy et sourit même s'il ne la voyait pas, trop concentré sur Murphy. Murphy avait, quant à lui, bien remarqué le geste de Bellamy et la réponse de Clarke. Un plan s'était formé immédiatement dans son esprit détraqué. S'il voulait atteindre son ancien ami il devait s'attaquer à la fille à ses côtés. Clarke si il ne se trompait pas. Il n'essaya pas de s'approcher. Bellamy le verrai de suite et son plan tomberai à l'eau. Non il préférait avoir une autre approche.

 **\- Clarke, tu vas venir près de moi, on va jouer à un jeu.** Dit-il d'une voix enjouée.

 **\- Quoi !** **Non j'ai pas envie…**

 **\- Mais tu n'as pas le choix. C'est ça qui est magnifique.**

Malgré le fait que Clarke ne le voulait pas, elle n'avait pas le choix. Ses amis étaient en danger et si le seul moyen de les sauver était de venir à côtés de Murphy elle le ferait. Elle hocha alors la tête et se déplaça vers lui. Murphy l'attrapa violemment par le poignet et le serra très fort, trop fort.

 **\- Murphy !** Fit Bellamy en avançant d'un pas.

 **\- Reste où tu es ou je la bute !** Répondit-il d'un ton menaçant. **Maintenant on va pouvoir vraiment jouer. Bellamy tant que tu répondras honnêtement à mes questions rien n'arriveras à la belle Clarke, sinon… Et bien laissons jouer ton imagination !**

Bellamy avait enfin comprit à quoi jouait Murphy, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était le faire avouer, le faire souffrir comme il avait souffert après sa trahison. Bellamy comprenais enfin pourquoi tous les autres étaient morts, pourquoi il était venu ici tout spécialement. Murphy en voulait au monde entier c'était sûr mais il en voulait plus particulièrement à Bellamy pour la rumeur, fondée, qu'il avait fait courir sur lui. Murphy n'avait pas put mettre la main sur Octavia alors il avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre qui lui tenait à cœur. C'est vrai que Bellamy ne côtoyait pas Clarke depuis longtemps mais de vrais liens c'étaient crées entre eux et il ne voulait pas la perdre.

 **\- Clarke, depuis combien de temps tu connais Bellamy ? C'est un ami proche ?**

 **\- Je croyais que tu devait me parler à moi !** Intervint Bellamy en lui coupant la parole.

Murphy secoua la tête et lui fit comprendre qu'il faisait ce qu'il voulait quand il le voulait. Il reporta son intention sur Clarke, attendant sa réponse.

 **\- Je… Heu… Techniquement on se connaît depuis deux-trois ans mais réellement ça ne fait que deux jours. Oui c'est mon ami.**

Clarke n'hésita pas pour répondre à la deuxième question. Oui, Bellamy était un ami proche, peut-être même l'un des seuls amis masculins qu'elle avait eu. Et elle n'avait pas honte de l'admettre, elle avait juste peur que cela ai de mauvaises conséquences pour Bellamy. Elle ne savait pas à quoi jouait Murphy, que voulait-il savoir ?

 **\- Donc logiquement il tient aussi à toi ! Ce n'est pas une question, pas besoin d'y répondre.** Ajouta-t-il quand elle commença à hocher les épaules. **Donc si je te fais du mal, il souffrira également… CQFD non ?!**

Clarke commençait vraiment à avoir peur, qu'allait-il lui faire ? Elle devait absolument répondre…

 _Soit forte ! Ne te laisse pas démonter par cet imbécile !_

 **\- Je ne pense pas vraiment que ça lui fera quoique ce soit. Je suis un poids mort pour lui, tu te trompes de cible… Tu aurais dut avoir Octavia, ça aurait eut plus d'impact.**

 **\- Vu le regard qu'il vient de te lancer, je pense que toi aussi tu te trompes.** Murphy avait un énorme sourire sur le visage, ce qui tranchait nettement avec son fusil qui était sur le fauteuil.

Le fusil était sur le fauteuil.

Le fauteuil, derrière lui.

C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai. C'était également l'ouverture dont ils avaient besoin pour que Bellamy dégaine l'arme et qu'il lui tire dessus. Mais que pouvait faire Clarke pour que Bellamy saisisse tout ça ?

 _Allez Clarke réfléchis… Réfléchis. Le bar ! Robert ! Il fallait qu'il agisse comme avec Robert._

 **\- Tu as peut-être raison, mais même si pour moi c'est un ami je sais qu'il ne tient pas à moi. Bellamy, tu te souviens ce que tu m'as dit quand on était chez Robert ?** Demanda la belle blonde en espérant qu'il capterait au moins l'idée.

 **\- De quoi tu parles Clarke, tu crois qu'on a le temps pour ces conneries ?!** Répondit-il tout de même intrigué.

Que cherchait à faire Clarke en parlant de ce fumier. En la détaillant plus en détail, Bellamy se rendit compte qu'elle avait comme une étincelle au fond des yeux. Elle avait eu une idée et elle voulait lui transmettre. Bellamy repassa les derniers mots de la blonde dans sa tête sans rien y voir de plus.

 **\- Quand on était au bar et que tu m'as clairement traité d'imbécile, d'irresponsable, d'égoïste… Juste avant que je ne pleure parce que tes mots sonnait comme des coups de fusil dans mon estomac…**

 **\- Ok, tu veux parler de ce moment-là…** Continua Bellamy qui avait saisit le sens de ses paroles.

Elle se référait au moment où il avait utilisé l'arme, l'arme qui était toujours caché à l'arrière de son jean, et dont Murphy n'avait pas connaissance. Alors que Murphy se tournait vers la pendule pour voir l'heure, Bellamy fit un clin d'œil à Clarke pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il savait quoi faire.

 **\- Il est largement temps d'accélérer un peu les choses, j'ai un train qui part dans moins de deux heures et je ne voudrais surtout pas le louper. Donc…** Cingla Murphy en resserrant son emprise sur Clarke. **Tous en ligne. Exécution simple et rapide. Tout ce que j'aime !** Continua-t-il plein d'entrain.

C'est à ce moment-là que Bellamy décida d'agir, il n'aurait pas meilleur occasion. Il sorti l'arme caché dans son jean et la pointa sur Murphy dans un seul et même mouvement. Jasper, Maya et Monty reculèrent et finirent par se réfugier derrière le bar de la cuisine. Murphy eut un temps de réaction assez lent, et pendant que Bellamy enlevait le cran de sûreté Clarke se débattu férocement. Murphy l'a poussa sans ménagement et elle atterrit sur la table basse du salon, qui était en verre. Celui-ci se brisa sous l'impact et elle se retrouva avec des centaines de petites entailles sur les bras et le visage. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien et elle n'entendait plus les sons autour d'elle.

Bellamy, quant à lui, ne put que regarder quand Clarke tomba à la renverse. Il essaya de l'attraper mais bien trop tard. En faisant un pas en avant vers elle il entendit le déclic d'une arme à feu. Murphy venait de saisir son arme à son tour. Et son arme pointait directement sur sa tête. Bellamy se redressa et dans le même mouvement pointa également Murphy de son arme. Il n'était pas bon tireur mais de si près il savait qu'il ferait des dégâts.

 **\- Murphy je suis désolé pour tout ce que j'ai pus te faire mais tu te droguais, c'était de l'autodestruction. Et tu étais mon pote, jamais je ne t'aurais laissé faire quelque chose d'aussi destructeur. Mais tu ne m'écoutais pas, j'ai dus trouver un moyen pour que tu ne le fasses plus…** Déclara Bellamy essayant d'éviter l'inévitable. L'un d'entre eux voir les deux allait mourir ce soir.

 **\- A Cause de toi j'ai tout perdu, ma coke, mon fric, tout ! Les portes des soirées se sont fermées ainsi que les gosses à papa. J'étais en manque et fauché… Mais toi la seule chose qui t'intéressait c'était ma santé, bah voyons !** S'énerva-t-il.

 **\- J'ai essayé de t'aider de la seule façon possible.** **Ne tue pas ces gens parce que tu es en colère contre moi. Je suis là, tu l'as ta revanche…**

 **\- Ce sont des témoins…**

 **\- Tout le monde sait déjà que tu as tué des centaines d'élèves à la fac. Et tu n'as toujours voulu que moi ! Ma vie contre la leurs.** Hurla Bellamy dans le désespoir.

Un rire diabolique s'échappa de la cage thoracique de Murphy. Non la vie de Bellamy ne lui suffirait pas, il voulait tuer toutes les personnes présentes dans cette pièce. Aucun témoin, c'était le deal qu'il avait convenu avec lui-même. Bellamy voyait bien que Murphy était dans un dilemme interne, et il ne manqua pas cette chance. Il visa sa poitrine et tira trois coups de feu. Murphy, avec un regard de stupeur eut le réflexe de tirer également, moins précisément. Mais la balle atteignit l'un des poumons de Bellamy, si proche du cœur qu'il était étonnant qu'il ne l'ait pas effleuré en même temps.

Bellamy s'effondra au sol et la douleur le foudroya. Des cris se firent entendre autour de lui. Clarke se précipita sur lui. Attrapa sa main. Il ne voyait que son visage, flou, mais c'était bien elle. Des larmes roulaient le long de ses joues alors qu'il entendait au loin la voix de Maya appeler les urgences. Pourquoi appelait-elle les urgences ? Elle ne voulait quand même pas sauver Murphy ? Une nouvelle douleur se propagea dans sa poitrine et il commença à avoir du mal à respirer. C'était ça la mort… Violente, vous emportant mais pourtant si douce. Un mélange sucré-amer. Clarke serra sa main à nouveau.

 **\- Tu ne vas pas mourir là ! Bellamy je te l'interdit. Tu m'entends ! Il faut que tu vives ! Pense à ta sœur, pense à moi. Je t'en supplie, reste…**

Mais bientôt ses yeux se fermèrent. Il n'avait plus la force de se battre même si il le voulait plus que tout. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner sa sœur, Clarke, et tous les autres. Mais sa respiration se fit de plus en plus lente. Jusqu'à ce que son cœur s'arrête et que tout devienne noir.

* * *

Alors ce final ? Murphy à tiré ! Bellamy a tiré ! Malheur ! On ne sais pas qui est mort, qui l'est... Que de tension ! Je vous promets un chapitre mardi soir. Si ce n'est pas le cas vous aurez le droit de... Donnez moi des idée et on verra :)

Je vous dis donc à mardi et portez bien jusqu'à là. :)

Des bisous.


	8. Chapter 8

Voilà comme promis je reviens à la bonne date avec un nouveau chapitre. Oui il est vrai, il est plutôt tard ou tôt, dépendant du moment où vous verrez que j'ai à nouveau publié mais au moins c'est publié :D Alors la fin du chapitre 7 vous a-t-elle plût ? En tout cas moi j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, surtout que je suis un peu sadique alors bon... :)

Je vous laisse sans plus tarder avec la suite, qui je l'espère vous plaira et on se retrouve en bas.

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Retour à la réalité

Clarke n'arrivait pas à y croire, Bellamy était étendu face à elle. De chaudes larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et elle voyait bien qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer. A vivre.

 **\- Tu ne vas pas mourir là ! Bellamy je te l'interdit. Tu m'entends ! Il faut que tu vives ! Pense à ta sœur, pense à moi. Je t'en supplie, reste…** Dit-elle des sanglots dans la voix.

Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, pas après tout ce qu'il avait vécu ensemble. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte, car malgré tout ce qu'elle avait put penser de lui avant elle savait maintenant que ce n'était que des mensonges. Bellamy était bon, il aurait tout fait pour sa sœur, pour Clarke. Il était drôle et la faisait sourire même dans les pires moments. Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir toujours connu alors que deux jours auparavant elle ne lui aurait même pas adressé la parole. Ça ne pouvait pas s'arrêter comme ça. Ce n'était pas juste.

Sauf que la vie n'était pas juste, Clarke le savait. Elle avait perdu son père dans un accident de travail, et maintenant elle allait perdre Bellamy à cause de Murphy. Mais Bellamy, irrémédiablement, ferma les yeux et cessa de respirer après quelques instants. Les pleurs et les larmes de Clarke redoublèrent, mais elle ne perdit pas espoir. Elle s'agenouilla encore un peu plus près de lui et commença un massage cardiaque. La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et une dizaine de personne entrèrent dans le petit appartement. Clarke ne voyait rien hormis le visage de Bellamy, si inexpressif, si serein. On l'a poussa sans ménagement et des inconnus s'occupèrent du jeune homme étendu devant elle.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! Il va mourir, laisser-moi l'aider !** Ne cessait-elle de clamer mais personne ne l'écoutait.

Une infirmière se posta devant elle et commença à l'examiner.

 **\- Je vais bien ! Occupez-vous plutôt de Bellamy !** Dit-elle en pleurant.

 **\- Mademoiselle, vous avez une blessure au niveau de la tête je dois vérifier que vous allez bien.**

Pendant plus de dix minutes des gens s'affairèrent autour d'elle. Des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui parlait un langage étranger malgré ses connaissances en médecine. Et elle ne voulait plus rien entendre, hormis le son de la voix de Bellamy.

 _Mon dieu ! Faites que Bellamy soit en vie. Je ne veux pas le perdre !_

Elle dut s'évanouir, car elle se réveilla dans un lit d'hôpital. Sa mère assise près d'elle. Oh ça devait être un rêve, jamais sa mère ne s'arrêterait de travailler car sa fille avait eut un bobo. Mais le bip qui retentissait régulièrement, les bruits de pas, de conversations de l'autre côté du rideau lui affirmait qu'elle ne dormait pas. C'était la réalité !

 **\- Tu n'as personne à sauver ?** Demanda-t-elle froidement à sa mère, Abby.

 **\- Clarke ne parle pas comme ça.** **J'étais folle d'inquiétude depuis avant-hier soir, tu n'es pas rentrée à la maison et puis j'ai eus tous ces patients qui venaient de la fac, à cause de la fusillade. Je ne te voyais pas et à chaque corps sans vie je vérifiais si tu n'étais pas dessous. J'avais peur que tu n'aies pas survécu. Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime ma chérie. C'est vrai je ne te le dis pas assez souvent mais crois moi, c'est sincère.**

Après son long speech, Abby se rapprocha du lit et saisit la main de sa fille. La serra si fort que Clarke pensait que ses os allaient se briser. Elle avait du mal à le reconnaître mais elle avait toujours sut que sa mère l'aimait. Quelle mère n'aimait pas ses enfants ?! Clarke voulut se redresser mais des fils trop courts l'en empêchaient.

 **\- Je t'aime aussi maman. Pour toujours.** Dit-elle simplement d'une voix douce.

 **\- Tu dois dormir mon cœur !** **Les derniers jours ont été rudes.**

 **\- Et Bellamy ? Mam…**

Clarke n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la morphine avait déjà fait effet. Elle plongea dans un sommeil réparateur qui n'était pas peuplé de cauchemars ou de rêves. Elle dormait tout simplement. Et ça faisait longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé. Depuis la mort de son père en faite.

Monty, Jasper et Maya avait été placés dans une salle de détente. Ils n'avaient aucunes blessures et ne nécessitaient donc d'aucune intention. Ils restaient là en attendant des nouvelles de leurs amis et en attendant le retour de leurs parents par la même occasion. Ils avaient beau demander des précisions sur l'état de Clarke et Bellamy personne ne voulait leurs répondre. Ils savaient seulement que Murphy était mort de la suite des ses blessures. Quelques minutes après… Les médias ne cessaient pas d'en parler et chaque chaîne diffusait la « bonne nouvelle ». La télé avait été éteinte rapidement, ne supportant plus les éloges que faisaient les journalistes sur leurs comportements courageux.

 **\- Je ne vois pas en quoi on a été courageux. Bellamy a tout fait et on ne veut même pas nous dire s'il est en vie !** Finit-il plus fort à l'intention des infirmiers qui n'étaient jamais loin d'eux.

 **\- On vous a déjà dit qu'on en savait pas plus que vous !** Répondit l'une d'entre elles.

Le petit groupe n'en croyait pas un mot. Maya eut alors une idée de génie. Elle se dirigea vers l'accueil, en étant en troisième année de médecine elle était interne et connaissait quelques personnes et le fonctionnement de l'hôpital. Elle se faufila vers les bureaux où étaient gardés les dossiers des patients et chercha « Griffin ». Il ne lui fallut pas très longtemps pour trouver la chambre de Clarke, mais aucune trace de Bellamy. Elle avait pourtant trouvé une certaine Aurora Blake, qui était hospitalisée pour Overdose. Elle retenue le numéro de chambre de Clarke et repartit aussi sec.

 **\- J'ai sa chambre ! Etage 3, salle 216. Allez on y va !**

 **\- Et Bellamy ?** Demanda Jasper.

 **\- Je n'ai pas trouvé de chambre à son nom.**

 **\- Ce qui signifie ?** Continua Monty.

 **\- Que soit il est en salle d'opération…** **Ou… Qu'il est mort…**

Les deux jeunes hommes ne surent pas quoi répondre et échangèrent un regard attristé, sans mot ils allèrent vers la chambre de Clarke. Elle était étendue sur le lit, les yeux clos. Maya remarqua que de la morphine lui avait été injecté quelques heures auparavant. Elle ne devrait donc pas tarder à se réveiller. Elle semblait sereine, enfin là où était sa place. Et tous trois sourirent en l'a voyant ainsi. Elle était vraiment très belle. Et attendant son réveil chacun s'assit et ils discutèrent joyeusement. Ayant repris des forces rien qu'en voyant leur amie qui allait bien.

Un sur deux au moins…

Clarke commença à sentir son corps, ses muscles. C'était légèrement douloureux, comme après une bonne séance de sport. Elle en avait marre de dormir, et elle se réveilla progressivement. Monty, Jasper et Maya étaient à son chevet, ce qui lui donna une immense pêche. Elle pouvait toujours compter sur ses amis pour la rendre heureuse. Mais quelque chose au fond d'elle-même lui disait qu'il manquait quelqu'un. Qui ? Son portrait revint peu à peu. Des boucles brunes, des tâches de rousseur, un sourire carnassier, des yeux… De si beaux yeux.

 **\- Où est Bellamy ?** Demanda-t-elle d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

 **\- On ne sait pas, je n'ai pas réussi à trouver de dossier à son nom.** Répondit Maya. **Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis sûre qu'il va bien.** Continua-t-elle pour la rassurer.

Clarke esquissa un sourire qui sonnait très faux et appuya sur le bouton d'urgence. Elle allait demander directement aux infirmières.

 **\- Comment est-ce que vous allez sinon ?** Dit-elle en rapportant son intention sur ses amis.

 **\- Ça va, on a connu mieux je pense !** Répliqua Monty avec un beau sourire.

Jasper quant à lui haussa les épaules mais s'approcha pour l'enlacer. Maya fit de même et se réfugia par la suite dans les bras de son homme. Clarke était si fière de les voir enfin ensemble. Après des mois à se tourner autour ils avaient enfin franchi le pas. Elle donnerait tant pour être aimée comme Jasper aimait Maya. Des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir et deux infirmières arrivèrent. Totalement essoufflées. Elles regardèrent la scène de loin et se demandèrent ce qu'il se passait. La patiente avait l'air d'aller bien. Pourquoi avait-elle appuyé sur le bouton ? D'autres pas se firent entendre et ce fut le docteur Griffin qui entra dans la salle.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** S'écria-t-elle affolée.

 **\- J'ai besoin de réponses maman.** **Où est Bellamy !**

Sa mère parut hésiter puis céda face au regard impitoyable de sa fille.

 **\- On n'est pas encore sûr de son état. Il est toujours en salle d'opération. La balle qu'il a reçu a été se loger dans le thorax et il a fait un hémothorax. Il a du sang dans le poumon gauche,** précisa-t-elle pour Monty et Jasper. **Son pronostic vital est engagé mais on est en bonne voie. Je te promets que je vais tout faire pour le sauver mon cœur.** Finit sa mère d'une voix pleine d'assurance.

 **\- Je veux que tu me tiennes au courant dès que son état progresse, s'il te plaît !**

Abby hocha la tête et commença à s'en aller. Sa fille l'interpella avant qu'elle ne disparaisse totalement.

 **\- Maman ! Si tu croises une fille, Octavia Blake, donne lui le numéro de ma chambre. C'est ça sœur et je préfère qu'elle attende avec nous que seule.**

Sa mère lui promit de le faire et reparti. Ainsi que les deux infirmières qui n'avaient pas trop comprit l'échange qui venait de s'opérer. Normalement on n'avait pas le droit de donner ce genre d'informations aux patients, mais vu que c'était de la fille du docteur Griffin, personne ne dirait rien, du moins c'est ce qu'espérait Abby. Marcus l'avait appelé à de multiples reprises depuis qu'il savait que Clarke était arrivé à l'hôpital, il voulait arriver le plus vite possible pour être auprès d'elle. Le parking était bondé mais il réussit néanmoins à trouver une place, assez loin de l'hôpital tout de même. Marcus Kane se précipita vers les urgences et il ne lui fallut pas plus de trois minutes pour trouver la chambre de Clarke. Il y a avait plusieurs journalistes devant son couloir, espérant peut-être avoir quelques scoops sur les « survivants de la fusillade ». dès qu'il virent Marcus, les journalistes se jetèrent sur lui. Lui posant dix milles questions qu'il ne comprenait pas pour la plupart. Leurs voix se mélangeaient et formait une cacophonie infernale. Deux agents arrivèrent pour le sortir de là. Il les remercia et continua sa route jusqu'à la chambre de Clarke. En entrant il découvrit trois jeune autour d'elle. Ils se retournèrent.

 **\- Vous êtes venu voir Clarke ?** Demanda un chinois.

 **\- Oui, je suis son beau-père. Est-ce qu'on pourrait avoir un peu d'intimité ?** Continua-t-il.

Les trois jeunes gens hochèrent la tête et sortirent. Clarke se réveilla en entendant les chaises racler le sol. Elle découvrit Marcus, debout, inconfortable.

 **\- Salut Marcus ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** Lui demanda-t-elle encore ensommeillée.

 **\- Je voulais voir comment tu allais. Ça été quelques jours assez intense non ?!**

 **\- Oui c'est vrai. Mais je vais bien.**

 **\- Tant mieux ! Tu sais que nous nous sommes énormément inquiété avec ta mère. On ne savait pas où tu étais et ce malade tirait sur tout ce qui bougeait...**

Il sembla absent pendant quelques secondes. Revenant au deux jours d'angoisse qu'ils avaient vécu. Marcus aimait Clarke comme si elle était sa propre fille. N'ayant pas eu d'enfants lui même. Elle l'avait bien accueilli et il avait vite fait parti de la famille. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça. Elle répondit volontiers à son étreinte et il restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. Un raclement de gorge les éloigna.

C'était Abby, qui avait un grand sourire sur son visage si sévère d'ordinaire.

 **\- Vous êtes adorable !** Dit-elle des larmes aux yeux.

Ils ne répondirent rien mais lui rendirent son sourire. Clarke se souvint que sa mère devait revenir seulement, et seulement si, elle avait des nouvelles de Bellamy. Elle appela rapidement ses amis qui étaient resté dehors pendant leur réunion familiale. Ils arrivèrent tous les trois. Clarke se redressa dans son lit d'hôpital non sans avoir la tête qui tourna légèrement.

 **\- J'ai de bonnes nouvelles au sujet de Bellamy,** commença sa mère. **Il vient de sortir de chirurgie. Il n'aura pas de séquelles à long terme mais pour l'instant il faut le laisser se reposer. Seulement la famille est admise mais je vais trouver un moyen de vous faire rentrer dans sa chambre si vous le voulez toujours.**

Le petit groupe hocha la tête comme un seul homme. Clarke était si soulagée qu'elle crut qu'elle allait pleurer. Bellamy allait bien, il vivrait. Elle était si heureuse. Dans son esprit elle se voyait courir vers lui, il l'a rattraperait et l'enlacerait dans ses bras musclés. Un sourire apparu sur son visage. Dans son fantasme Clarke l'embrassa...

 _Quoi ?! Ne me dit pas que je suis... Amoureuse..._

Et bien peut-être qu'elle l'était parce que malgré tout ce sourire ne la quitta pas. Il fallait absolument qu'elle lui parle.

* * *

Alors alors ?! Vous êtes surpris ou pas par cette fin ? J'ai peur que ses sentiments soit trop vite dévoilé mais en même temps vous patientez depuis un petit moment déjà alors arrêtons de tergiverser. :) Comment avez vous trouvez le passage avec Marcus et sa mère ? Et à votre avis qui est la personne admise à l'hôpital avec le même nom que Bellamy.

Bisous Bisous ... Gossip (ah non c'est pas moi ça... Oui désolé je suis dans ma phase Gossip Girl en ce moment)


	9. Chapter 9

Holà ! Voici donc finalement (oui enfin je sais...) le dernier chapitre de ma fiction, elle était certes courte mais intense, du moins pour moi. Je ne vous expliquerais pas en détail pourquoi je n'ai rien publié pendant ces long mois, mais je ne mentirais pas non plus, grosse panne sèche (pour dire aujourd'hui j'ai écrit les deux dernières pages en l'espace de trente minutes), les cours qui me prenait beaucoup de temps parce que pas toujours simple... Bref bref, je m'en excuse pour vous, parce que ça ne se fait pas du tout de lâcher les gens comme ça mais bon. Vous m'aimez un tout petit peu quand même ?!

En tout cas voici le dernier chapitre d'une histoire qui m'a tenu pendant un bout de temps éveillé quand je ne trouvais pas mes mots, et je suis vraiment contente de ce que cela a donné. L'histoire est comme je l'avais imaginé, en mieux, je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait autant de monde à me suivre (oui c'est beaucoup pour moi ;D) Bref je vous laisse lire et je vous retrouve comme d'habitude en bas. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 9 : La visite

Bellamy était allongé sur un lit qui semblait trop étroit pour sa carrure. On pouvait entendre un bip retentir à rythme régulier. Son cœur... Clarke n'aimait pas le voir ainsi, il ne ressemblait plus du tout au guerrier qu'elle appréciait tant, celui qui se battait pour ce en quoi il croyait. Et qui l'avait défendu envers et contre tous au cours des quelques jours qui avaient passé. Il avait l'air endormi, paisible. Son visage n'exprimait rien et la ride qu'il avait souvent entre les deux yeux avait disparu. Clarke aurait put rester des heures durant, sans bouger, à juste le fixer et imprimer chaque détails de son visage dans sa mémoire. Les récents événements lui avait permis de se rendre compte que Bellamy était plus qu'une simple connaissance. Ils étaient devenus amis en quelques jours. Elle ne savait même pas comment elle avait put passer ces quelques années de fac sans lui.

Jasper, Monty et Maya ne restèrent pas plus d'une heure. Leurs parents arrivèrent au compte goutte et les ramenèrent chez eux. Le stress des dernier jours avait gagné contre Clarke et elle s'assoupit dans la chaise à côté de Bellamy qui dormait également.

Octavia entra dans le grand bâtiment. L'hôpital ne l'avait prévenu que trente minutes avant. Et elle priait pour qu'il ne se soit pas réveillé seul. Dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle était heureuse qu'il ai survécu. Elle n'y croyait plus. Lincoln l'avait emmené mais était resté dans la salle d'attente au cas où Bellamy réagirait mal à sa présence. Octavia s'approcha du couloir où il était et entendit des bruits familier. Sa mère était toujours dans un lit non loin de là, dans la section des toxicomanes. À l'extrémité de l'hôpital parce que personne ne voulait normalement y aller. La porte de la chambre 216 se présenta à elle et elle ne put plus reculer ! Elle poussa la porte et vit son frère, étendu sur un lit à peine trop grand pour lui. Une jeune blonde était installée à ses côtés. Elle crut reconnaître Clarke, l'étudiante qui était avec lui lorsqu'il avait tué Murphy... Elle était assoupie, tout comme son frère qui respirait calmement. Octavia s'approcha d'un peu plus près et Clarke se réveilla.

Un bruit l'a fit sursauter. En ouvrant les yeux, Clarke tomba nez à nez, pour ainsi dire, avec la sœur de Bellamy. Elle était vraiment magnifique, ses cheveux étaient pourtant ramassé dans une simple queue de cheval et elle ne portait aucun maquillage mais ses yeux pétillaient et elle avait un beau sourire qui montrait ses fossettes. Clarke se redressa et lui sourit.

 **\- Salut je suis...**

 **\- Clarke ! Je sais ! Je crois que tout le monde te connaît maintenant.** Embraya-t-elle sans laisser une seconde à Clarke.

Elle finit sa phrase par un petit sourire d'excuse. Octavia n'avait pas voulu l'offusquer en lui coupant la parole.

 **\- Désolée... Comment vas-tu ? Je veux dire avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé et tout...**

 **\- Oh ..! Hum, ça va, j'ai quelques égratignures et une belle cicatrice pour raconter mon histoire. Ton frère a eu beaucoup moins de chance. J'ai du mal à le reconnaître comme ça !** Elle coula un regard vers lui et sourit tristement. **J'ai eu tellement peur qu'il ne se réveille pas.** Confessa-t-elle.

 **\- Je sais... J'avais tellement pas besoin de ça en ce moment... avec ma mère... les factures... et... et...**

 **\- Ta mère ? C'est récent ? Parce que j'ai bien vu que quelque chose le tracassait mais je ne savais pas ce que c'était, je pensais que c'était toi...**

 **\- Crois-moi, il ne s'inquiète pas pour notre mère...** Continua-t-elle avec des larmes aux bords des yeux.

 **\- Octavia... Je...** Commença Clarke.

Mais un bruit l'interrompu. Un froissement de drap. Leurs deux visages se tournèrent vers Bellamy qui ouvra les yeux. Les deux personnes qu'il voulait voir le plus se trouvait devant lui. Tous les muscles de son corps, ainsi que certains dont il ignorait l'existence, lui faisait mal. Sa petite sœur avait les larmes aux yeux et elle ne tarda pas à pleurer. Elle se réfugia instinctivement dans ses bras et il l'a serra aussi fort qu'il le put malgré la douleur lancinante qu'il éprouvait au niveau des côtes. Pendant ce temps là il ne quitta pas Clarke des yeux. Un sourire énorme était gravé sur son visage et ses joues prirent une légère teinte rose qui lui donna envie de sourire à son tour. Lorsque Octavia quitta ses bras se fut pour se rapprocher et lui prendre la main. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait retrouvé elle ne voulait plus qu'il parte. Elle ne voulait plus se retrouver seule.

Bellamy encercla ses mains comme il le put. Et tendu l'autre à Clarke qui s'en saisit instinctivement.

 **\- Quelqu'un peut me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé du coup ?** Demanda-t-il.

 **\- Tu as tiré sur Murphy, et il a fait de même. Tu as juste mieux visé que lui. Il est mort...**

 **\- Mort ?** Interrogea Bellamy interloqué. **Je ne voulais pas le tuer, je voulais juste vous protéger...**

 **\- Comme toujours Bell !** Répondit de suite Clarke. **Tu as toujours voulu nous protéger.**

Un sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres. Il se tourna vers sa sœur et lui sourit de plus belle. Elle se remit presque aussitôt à pleurer.

Plusieurs heures étaient passées. Lincoln était venu finalement, et il n'y avait pas eut de joutes verbales ou physique comme aurait put le croire Octavia, peut-être dut au fait que son frère était cloué sur un lit d'hôpital, encore comateux. Alors que le soleil commençait à décliner, les bruits se firent de plus en plus discrets. Les visites allaient toucher à leurs fins mais Clarke savait qu'elle pourrait grappiller quelques minutes supplémentaires. Octavia et Lincoln partirent et elle lui promit d'être là au moment où il se réveillerait le lendemain matin. Après une longue étreinte et quelques larmes, ils partirent. Clarke ne savait pas tellement comment se comporter. Elle était si heureuse que Bellamy n'ai rien, elle ne voulais pas partir comme ça mais en même temps elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire. Un silence gênant s'installa et fut briser quelques secondes plus tard par sa mère entrant dans la chambre. Le silence gênant prit un tout autre sens alors.

 **\- Il va falloir que tu regagnes ta chambre Clarke,** finit par dire sa mère.

 **\- Je sais...**

 **\- Ou alors on pourrait enfreindre les lois et vous pourriez nous apporter nos repas ici. Elle ira se coucher après, je vous le promet !** La coupa Bellamy.

Abby hésita un peu avant de finalement accepter sous la condition qu'ils ne le diraient à personne.

 **\- Vous ne bougez pas, je reviens avec les plateaux !** Répondit Abby avec un petit sourire en coin.

Les deux jeunes gens hochèrent vivement la tête et échangèrent un regard complice. Après que sa mère soit parti en leurs laissant deux plateaux composé d'une purée trop salée et d'une tranche de jambon qui ne satisferait pas un enfant, Bellamy posa sa fourchette.

 **\- Je ne pense pas qu'on lui dira ce qu'on a fait pour pouvoir manger des croissants et des cafés.**

 **\- Non, sa serait mieux que ça reste secret...**

Ils rigolèrent ensemble à l'évocation d'un des moments drôles qu'ils avaient vécut durant ces derniers jours. Clarke, qui avait vraiment très faim se précipita de mettre une grosse fourchette de purée dans la bouche. Ce geste fut immédiatement suivi d'une expression de dégoût lorsqu'elle avala. Ce n'était pas très bon... Ah la nourriture de l'hôpital...

 **\- Écoute, je pense qu'on devrait parler de tout ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas...** Commença Bellamy.

 **\- AH oui ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

 **\- Eh bien... On s'est beaucoup rapproché, et je... Je ne voudrais pas perdre cette amitié qui s'est créée malgré les circonstances. Parce qu'on s'apprécie l'un l'autre...**

 **\- Bell,** le coupa Clarke. **J'ai jamais eu l'intention de couper les ponts avec toi. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait te faire croire quelque chose comme ça.**

 **\- C'est juste que je suis pas tellement le genre de personne avec qui tu traînais avant, on l'avait bien compris... Alors.**

 **\- Alors, tout n'est pas définitif. Les gens changent, je pense qu'on l'a assez démontré comme ça, non ?!** Répondit-elle légèrement agacée.

 **\- Oui mais...**

 **\- Il n'y a pas de mais...**

Clarke poussa son plateau et se jeta dans ses bras pour le faire taire. Bellamy fut légèrement surpris par ce geste mais dit rien. Après quelques secondes il referma ses bras sur le corps de la jolie blonde. Qui savoura ce moment. Elle ne savait pas tellement de quoi serait fait les jours d'après mais elle voulait en profiter un maximum, avec ses amis, les anciens comme les nouveaux.

Après presque une heure à parler de tout et de rien, Clarke finit par regagné sa chambre. Elle avait aimé ce moment partagé avec lui, rien qu'eux deux sans stress, sans peur, juste deux amis qui se retrouvent après une longue attente.

Deux mois avait passé depuis la fusillade qui avait coûté la vie à près de 45 personnes. Il avait fallut du temps pour que les étudiants ne soient plus maussades. Clarke et Bellamy étaient resté amis et avaient même étendu leurs groupes à tout ceux qui voulaient les rejoindre. Bellamy n'en pouvait plus, il n'arrivait plus à faire semblant qu'il n'aimait pas Clarke, qu'il ne ressentait qu'une simple amitié pour elle. Son cœur s'emballait dès qu'il l'a croisait, dès qu'elle lui souriait. Et aujourd'hui, alors que la belle blonde fêtait ses 23 ans il avait décidé de lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, étant persuadé que c'était réciproque.

Il avait tout prévu, les fleurs, le repas, l'appartement vide, des bougies... Il avait mis une chemise blanche et un jean noir, ses cheveux était, comme d'habitude, ébouriffés, mais il savait qu'elle adorait ça chez lui. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre qu'elle rentre de la fac et lui avouer ce qu'il avait le cœur. Les minutes semblèrent durer des heures et lorsqu'il entendit enfin la clé jouer dans la serrure, un sourire réapparut sur son visage.

Clarke apparut après que la porte se soit ouverte. Sa belle chevelure ondulait sous l'effet du vent et un sourire éclaircit son visage lorsqu'elle vit Bellamy.

 **\- Je pensais pas que tu serais déjà là !** Dit-elle.

 **\- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne serais pas là, alors que l'on fête notre amitié ensemble et ton anniversaire...** Répondit-il avec un sourire taquin.

 **\- Haha ! Faut vraiment que tu penses à devenir un One Man Show.**

 **\- Non plus sérieusement, si je suis là ce soir c'est pour te dire quelque chose de spécial, quelque chose qui m'ait arrivé et que je n'arrive pas à oublier.**

 **\- Oh ! J'attends...** Répondit toujours Clarke qui avait été piqué dans sa curiosité.

 **\- Après le repas, ça va être froid...**

Bellamy et Clarke mangèrent en parlant de tout et de rien... une sorte de tension s'installait de plus en plus, à mesure que Clarke mourrait d'envie de savoir ce qu'il se tramait dans l'esprit de son ami.

Lorsque leurs desserts fut engloutit, Bellamy l'emmena sur le canapé où ils continuèrent leur discussion pendant quelques dizaines de minutes. Clarke n'y tenant plus cassa la vitre.

 **\- Bon alors c'est quoi cette grande révélation que tu as à me faire ?**

 **\- Je suis amoureux... Je vais pas y aller par quatre chemin, tu me connais assez depuis le temps. Cette fille elle est juste géniale. Elle pourrait faire rire n'importe qui et n'importe quand, elle est belle mais elle ne le montre pas, et elle est forte, mon dieu qu'elle est forte. Je vois pas comment je pourrais passer un seul instant de ma vie sans elle maintenant.** Bellamy reprit son souffle, il n'était pas fan des grand speech, mais là c'était le moment de sa vie.

 **\- Et qui est l'heureuse élue Bell ?** Demanda candidement Clarke.

Sans lui répondre, Bellamy de sa main droite saisit le cou de la belle blonde et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Voulant y aller en douceur d'abord. Ne voyant pas Clarke reculer il intensifia leurs baisers, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve à l'empoigner de ses deux mains, ses mains à elle glissait le long de ses cheveux, à lui. Alors qu'elle se retira pour respirer et pour le regarder, un sourire vint au coin de ses lèvres et Clarke chuchota :

 **\- Moi aussi je t'aime !**

* * *

Aloooooooooooooooooooors ? Est-ce que cette attente valait le coup ? J'espère parce que moi j'aime bien cette fin, même si on se moque un peu de mon avis non ?! Bon bah voilà, c'est sur ces mots que nous nous quittons, je ne dis pas qu'un jour je ne ferais pas un petit OS sur leur futur mais pour l'instant, j'ai une autre fictionen tête, qui m'ai venu grâce à une vidéo sur YouTube et je travaille dessus, mais cette fois ci promis je la publierais quand tout sera écrit et sauvegardé pour n'avoir aucun problème :) Je vous fait pleins de bisous et à bientôt :) 3


End file.
